


Two Halves of a Heart

by elisechoi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Not too slow but still slow, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 39,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisechoi/pseuds/elisechoi
Summary: The training sessions turned into you joining him in his office to silently read a book or just look out the window while he did paperwork. It was a comfortable silence. Sometimes you would even help him with some of the paperwork, hoping to take some weight off his shoulders. Other days were spent sharing tea and conversations of his past expeditions, or discussing opinions on the books he would let you borrow, among other topics.-Months had passed and not a single night went by without a pot of tea and a small note appearing on the other side of Levi’s door. Every night a different type of tea for different scenarios. If Levi needed to focus? Green tea. If he had a headache, Cinnamon tea would show up. If he needed more energy, Black tea would be his tea of the night.-I'm shit at summaries but I promise my story is pretty good!! There will be lots of low-key fluff and eventual smut if you guys want that.





	1. "I want her on my squad."

**Author's Note:**

> HI!! This is my first story, but I feel pretty confident with my writing. It might start off a bit slow but I don't just want to jump right into fluff and smut because that's just not like Levi, you know?

It’s been five years since you joined the Survey Corps. Five years since they saved you from the hell you had to call home. Five years since Commander Erwin Smith and squad leader Hange Zoe came down into the Underground and found you. They were losing soldiers left and right due to the titans and it was obvious that if they had to go down there to find people, the death-toll was more than just bad.

When they brought you up they put you through constant training and workouts. They gave you generous amounts of food though, which you appreciated greatly. As each day passed, you progressed bit by bit. You became healthier, stronger, a better soldier. As each day passed, a certain Captain had also caught your eye. Short. Moody. Had a thing for cleanliness. Scared the absolute shit out of most of the cadets with just one look. But not you. 

The first time you had ever gotten lost just staring at him, it was morning during meal time. He was sitting at a table across the room with a blank look on his face as he listened to Hange ramble on about one of her new titan experiments. Tea cup in hand, he took a sip of the still steaming drink. As he tilted the cup back to take another sip, his eyes darted in your direction. 

At first you hadn’t noticed that he was looking right at you. That is until his right eyebrow raised just slightly, but still enough for you to notice. Looking down, the table in front of you had become extremely interesting. You could feel the blush crawling up your neck and onto your face. 

Weeks passed as the staring became a sort of unspoken tradition between the two of you. Each day, both pairs of eyes began to linger on the others just a bit longer than the last. Every morning you would smile at him.He didn’t return the smile, of course, but you knew that was just him being him.

One morning, you had slept in. The night before was quite a busy one that left you exhausted. He had looked for you. No one could notice what exactly he was looking for with his face remaining the same as always. Levi couldn’t see you anywhere. 

“Where is cadet (l/n)?” he asked to no one in particular in a monotone voice as he stared straight ahead. Hange’s usual rambles came to a halt as she turned her head to face him.”Cadet (l/n)?” she said with a grin growing on her face. “Why are you looking for her, Shorty?” After looking at her for a moment, he rolled his eyes and stood up. Completely ignoring Hange, he walked right passed her and headed straight for your living quarters. 

Levi now stood in front of your door with his fist raised. The two of you had never had an actual conversation before, aside from the usual “Yes, sir.” or “Yes, Captain.”. His fist lowered slightly. Suddenly, there was a strange feeling beginning to form inside his chest. You were his subordinate, so why the hell was he getting nervous?

Raising his fist again, he knocked. He waited, but there was no answer from the other side of the door. So he knocked again. This time with more force while calling your name. "Cadet (Y/N)." Still nothing. He was starting to lose his patience. Knocking once more and again receiving no answer, he let himself into the room.

He looked around for a moment before closing the door behind him. Turning back to face the room, he spotted you. You were still in bed. He just stood there for a moment watching you as you slept peacefully. Walking closer to you, he called your name softly. "Cadet (Y/N), it's time to get up." You stirred. "Actually, it's far past time. You're going to miss breakfast."

Your eyes began fluttering open as you sat up slowly and yawned. Your hair was a complete mess and the dark bags under your eyes were prominent. He could understand why, though. As of recently, you had been working yourself to the bone. Trying not to startle you, he said your name again. "Cadet (Y/N)." Just then your head darted over to face him. 

Nearly tripping as you jumped up, you saluted him. "Captain!" The two of you just stared at each other for a moment. He spoke up. "At ease." Your arms then went behind your back. "Is there something you need Sir?" You asked. It was quiet for a moment before he spoke up. "You weren't at breakfast." He stated. "Yes, Sir." Was all you said. He then continued. "I was concerned when I didn't see you this morning." 

"Y-you were?" You stuttered. Realizing what he said, he spoke again. "Of course I was. We don't want our food to go to waste now, do we? One of the other Cadets already got you a plate and your food is getting cold. It'd be a waste if you didn't come to eat." Not believing his reason as to why he was concerned, you looked at him and said, "Yes, of course, Captain. I'll be right down."

The two of you stared at each other for a moment longer. He nodded his head as he turned around to leave the room. As his had reached the doorknob, he paused his actions to look back at you over his shoulder. "Miss (Y/N)," He said. You looked up. "Yes, Captain?" Just then, he turned the knob and opened the door slowly. Speaking softly but in a stern tone, he turned back to speak. "Don't make me worry again." He then left the room, closing the door behind him.

After that, you made sure to make it to breakfast on time every morning, no matter what. The staring tradition continued as usual. That is, until one day after a few minutes of watching each other without looking away, Levi started to speak. "Cadet (Y/N). Come here." Just then, all of the other comrades at your table looked at you with wide eyes.

"Yes, Sir." You stood up and began walking to the table where he sat. Just then, you paused as he talked to you again. "Bring your chair with you. You'll be sitting over here from now on." You looked back at your now old table to see the others looking at you with the same faces the had before. Taking your chair with you, you put it beside Levi and sat down.

Glancing over you noticed Hange just staring at you with the biggest smile on her face. Her eyes darted back and forth between you and Levi. "So shorty, tell us why you've brought this little thing over to sit with us." She said, her giant smile never faltering once. It even started to look like her smile was getting bigger. 

He just looked at her while rolling his eyes before taking a sip of his tea. "Do I need a reason, shitty glasses?" He said. Just then, Hange began to burst out laughing. "Of course not," she said. "It's just not like you to invite a random cadet to come sit with us for no reason." His eyes then looked over to you, and the two of you stared at each other for a moment before he spoke up. 

"I want her on my squad." Everyone got quiet as they looked at Levi. You especially, as your mouth hung slightly open in shock. "Y-you what?" He continued to look at you with an expressionless face, but even though his emotions weren't visible on the outside, he was a nervous wreck on the inside. "Cadet (Y/N), I want you on my squad. Think about it and give me your answer tomorrow morning." He said before suddenly standing up and walking out of the room.

Hange started asking you hundreds of questions at once. Questions like, "What are you to Levi?" "Why does he want you on his squad?" "Are you special to shorty or something?" And even more. But you weren't paying attention. All you could think about was the fact that you had already made up your mind the minute he said he wanted you on his squad.

You stood up and walked straight to his room. Knocking you said, "It's me, Captain. I've already made up my mind and I thought I should let you know my answer now." You waited silently for him to respond. It was quiet. Maybe he wasn't in there? Just then, you heard the door open and looked up. You were now standing face to face with him. "Well?" He said. "What is your answer?" Your answer seemed to come as a surprise to him. "Yes." You said. "My answer is yes, Captain."


	2. Private Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grabbing both of your wrists with one hand before straddling your waist, he leaned down to whisper in your ear, “Never let your guard down, (Y/N).” Moving to sit back up he continued to look down at you. Both of you panting heavily with flushed faces, never breaking eye contact.

Recap: You stood up and walked straight to his room. Knocking you said, “It’s me, Captain. I’ve already made up my mind and I thought I should let you know my answer now.” You waited silently for him to respond. It was quiet. Maybe he wasn’t in there? Just then, you heard the door open and looked up. You were now standing face to face with him. “Well?” He said. “What is your answer, cadet?” His eyes widened as your answer seemed to come as a surprise to him. “Yes.” You said. “My answer is yes, Captain.”

-

The surprise was obvious to you as he stared at you silently. After a few long seconds, he snapped out of it. Clearing his throat he spoke, “Good. We start one-on-one training tomorrow morning. Don’t be late.” With a bright smile on your face you saluted your Captain. “Yes, Sir!” Looking at you with a blank expression he dismissed you.

That night, you couldn’t get a single ounce of sleep. Why? Maybe it was the anxiety of being moved to such an elite squad with incredibly talented members. Maybe you were just nervous. But..why would you be nervous? It’s just a new squad..with new members..and now, Captain Levi. The man you had looked up to for years.

The next morning you got out of bed earlier than usual. You still had to shower and get dressed. To assure your arrival to the training grounds was on time, you only spent five minutes in the shower, and five minutes getting dressed. Many thoughts crossed your mind as you were getting ready. Thoughts of what kind of training you’d be put through today. Knowing Captain Levi, he wouldn’t give you any mercy just because you were a new member of his squad. If anything, that fact would give him more reason to train you even harder.

Walking out towards the training grounds your shielded your eyes from the sun while searched for the Captain. Finally spotting him standing under the shade of a tree you walked over to him. Noticing you approaching he turned to face you fully. “Hello, Sir.” His eyes began looking you up and down. “You’re early,” he commented as his eyes looked back up to meet yours. “I like that.” Not knowing what to say you just nodded your head firmly.

“Alright Cadet,” he said as he took off his jacket, “let’s get started. We’ll begin with hand to hand combat.” You raised your fists and spread your legs slightly. He walked around you once to make sure you were in the correct stance. “Tch. You’re doing it wrong.” He then walked around you and stopped to stand behind you. He then wrapped his arms around you and grabbed your fists, raising them slightly higher and a bit closer to your chest. Speaking in a softer tone, although barely noticeable, he whispered, “Like this.” He then let go of your fists and moved his hands down to your waist.

Your eyes widened as your heart began to speed up, blood rushing straight to your face as you held your breath. His hands then pulled your waist back bringing you even closer to him. “Spread your legs.” He commanded. “Y-yes Sir.” Doing as he said, you turned your head slightly, looking at him to silently ask if you were doing it correctly. “Good.” He said as he moved to stand in front of you, positioning himself into the same stance.

“I want you to get me on the ground. That’s the goal for our training today.” Keeping eye contact with him you asked, “Is that all we’ll be doing today, Sir?” Seeming somewhat amused at your question he retorted, “Unless you want to stay here all day, I suggest you start throwing some punches, Cadet.” You nodded your head as you began to evaluate your situation. ‘Find his weak spot, (Y/N). That’s how you’ll get him onto the ground.’

Just then, you saw something coming towards you at full force. Ducking your head you looked back up. Levi continued to throw punches before you sped towards him, aiming for his stomach. Attempted punches and kicks continued for a good half hour. Moving behind you Levi then wrapped his arms around your waist.

You aimed for his stomach with your elbow. Making direct contact with his stomach you internally cheered to yourself. 'Nice one, (Y/N).’ Hearing him wince in pain you halted your actions. Turning to face him you tried to see if he was alright. “A-are you alright, Sir? I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to-” Levi took a hold of your arms that were reaching out towards him, holding onto you to balance himself. Just then, Levi looked up at you while staring intently into your eyes. You began to hold your breath when he started to move even closer to your face.

As he leaned in, a devilish smirk began to form on his face. It was then that you realized your mistake. Swiping his foot under you to kick your legs off the ground, you fell back, pulling him to the ground with you. Grabbing both of your wrists with one hand before straddling your waist, he leaned down to whisper in your ear, “Never let your guard down, (Y/N).” Moving to sit back up he continued to look down at you. Both of you panting heavily with flushed faces, never breaking eye contact.

Unbeknownst to both you and your Captain, a certain squad leader had walked out and onto the training grounds. With wide eyes Hange ran towards you, Levi still straddling your waist. She smirked, “What’s going on out here?” She asked while looking at the position you and your Captain were currently in. “At least get a room next time.” She then pointed behind her where your fellow comrades stood with shocked expressions on their faces.

“I-it’s not what it looks li-” You were then cut of by Levi. “Tch.” Standing up, he offered his hand to pull you up. Putting your hand in his, you lifted yourself up. “We were just training, idiot.” Levi said to Hange. Walking away, your hand remained in his. As you trailed behind him you heard him speak up. “Don’t you brats have somewhere to be?” With no reply, he stopped in his place and stated firmly, “Unless you’d like to clean the entire HQ, I suggest you get moving!”

The crowd that had formed began to disperse immediately. Pulling you with him, you both entered the building and headed towards the empty dining hall. As you reached your destination, he let go of your hand. Looking at you he said, “Get yourself something to eat, Cadet.” Nodding your head you turned to get yourself a late breakfast.

The quietness of the dining hall soothed your headache that was slowly coming. It was so quiet, you’d even thought your Captain had already left. You jumped slightly as he spoke up from behind you, “You did well today, (Y/N).” Turning around, you thanked him took the seat beside him.

Silence lasted for about half an hour between the two of you. But it was a comfortable silence. The only sounds being the noises of silverware and sips of tea. You looked up from your plate to see him already staring at you. Normally, you wouldn’t get this flustered by his stare, with it being a tradition between the two of you doing so. But with the close proximity to him along with the training from earlier, your face began to flush with bright hues of red.

Noticing this, he then raised his eyebrow as if challenging you. Daring you to look away and end the gaze you were both holding. But you refused. He tilted his head to the left slightly before taking another sip of his tea. Surprisingly, it was him who broke his eyes away from yours. Smiling slightly, you let out a small laugh under your breath.

Levi didn’t know why he hadn’t noticed how beautiful your eyes were until now. Then again, he had never been this close to you before. It was when he was on top of you during training when he had really looked into your eyes for the first time.

Finishing the last of your meal, you stood up. “Captain?” You said. Looking up at you he hummed. I just wanted to thank you for this opportunity. Being a member of your squad is an honor, Sir.“ You saluted before turning to walk away. "I’ll see you at dinner, Captain.” You smiled softly and waved to him before leaving to head towards your living quarters, leaving Levi alone with his thoughts of you.


	3. Chamomile Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi was up again doing paperwork late into the night as usual when there was a knock at his door. Looking up from his desk he answered, "State your name and business." ......Silence. Not a single word or noise came from the other side. Getting up, Levi approached the door turning the knob slowly. Poking his head out slightly he turned his head left and right, then straight ahead. But there was nothing. No one was in the halls, at least not anyone he could see.

It's been over a month since you started training privately with Captain Levi. You'd be lying if you said you didn't enjoy the alone time with him. Whenever the two of you were together, he seemed less tense. As of recently, the Captain has been in a better mood. Well, he has been giving less punishments than usual, so that's saying something. He was still his grumpy self, but whenever you were around, said grumpiness would disappear for the most part.

However it wasn't you who noticed this. It was Hange. If anyone could notice a change in Levi's attitude, it was her. She's been putting up with his moody self for years. As the one on one training continued, one month turned into three, and three turned into almost a full year.

You had already gone on your first expedition outside the walls. You killed five titans by yourself, and around three assisted kills. To say he was impressed would be an understatement. Levi was proud. He felt somewhat responsible for whatever would happen outside the walls when it came to you. It was his decision to have you moved to his squad after all. And to have his Cadet kill five titans on her own during her very first expedition filled him with a certain emotion that he couldn't quite pinpoint.

In that time, the training sessions turned into you joining him in his office to silently read a book or just look out the window while he did paperwork. It was a comfortable silence. Sometimes you would even help him with some of the paperwork, hoping to take some weight off his shoulders. Other days were spent sharing tea and conversations of his past expeditions, or discussing opinions on the books he would let you borrow, among other topics. Occasionally a gentle smile would form on his lips as he watched you. But you had yet to catch him looking at you in such a way.

Levi's nights have always been spent doing paperwork for hours on end. Only sleeping for three hours at most if all, and it's usually at his desk, which leaves him with a very painful back in the morning. Insomnia is a bitch. If he sleeps, he has nightmares about the deaths of his only family, Isabel and Furlan. He still blames himself to this day, even if he won't admit it.

Levi was up again doing paperwork late into the night as usual when there was a knock at his door. Looking up from his desk he answered, "State your name and business." ......Silence. Not a single word or noise came from the other side. Getting up, Levi approached the door turning the knob slowly. Poking his head out slightly he turned his head left and right, then straight ahead. But there was nothing. No one was in the halls, at least not anyone he could see.

With an irritated huff he went to go back into his office, but noticed something sitting on the floor right outside of his room. There in front of him sat a tray with his special tea cup, and a freshly brewed pot of tea. He looked around again one last time before bending down to pick up the tray. Walking back into his office he closed the door with his foot and walked over to his desk. It was then that he noticed a small note sitting under his tea cup. Setting the cup aside, he held the note in his hand. His eyes flickered back at the pot of tea briefly before reading the note.

“Dear Captain Levi,

I've brewed you this pot of Chamomile tea in hopes that you can get a decent amount of sleep tonight. I overheard Commander Erwin and Hange talking about the paperwork you're currently doing, and it isn't due until the end of the week! So, not being able to sleep myself either, I thought of you. I know we aren't supposed to be up past curfew, but I just had to see if you were awake. The candle light is coming out through the bottom of your door, so I'm assuming you are still awake. I remember seeing you drink tea all the time, and I hope I made a decent pot for you. I already poured myself some and I am going to head back to my quarters after I drop this off for you. I also hope I got the right tea cup. I think this is the one you always use, and if it isn't I hope you don't mind too much! Get some sleep, Sir. You deserve a good nights rest.   
Sleep well.”

Levi looked up from the note and set it back down onto the tray. Sitting himself down, he began to pour himself a cup. This was his tea cup. Whoever made this pot of tea for him had paid enough attention to him to remember what his tea cup looked like. It wasn't very different from any other tea cup, but it had a slight chip on it. Sighing, he poured himself a cup of the Chamomile tea.

As he took the first sip, his eyes widened slightly. It was amazing. Immediately Levi felt himself calming down as he continued doing his paperwork and drinking his tea. He'd have to figure out who left this for him. As he finished writing the last sentence of the paper he was currently working on, his eyes started closing. He was falling asleep.

Standing up, Levi decided that tonight he would try to sleep in his own bed and not in the uncomfortable chair at his desk. He began to strip down to only his underwear and slid under the fluffy comforter. Pulling it up to his chin he turned onto his side and looked out his window, watching the stars in the sky as he slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep. The first peaceful sleep he'd had in years.

Rays of sunlight came in through the window and onto your face causing you to stir in your sleep. With eyes still shut you sat up and stretched. Setting one foot down you shivered at the contact of the cold floor. The sun may be shining, but it's definitely still winter. As you stood up, you covered your mouth and yawned. You cringed at the smell of your own breath. 'Definitely need to brush my teeth,' you thought to yourself. You began to get ready for the day, starting with brushing your teeth.

After getting dressed and brushing your (H/C) hair, you walked out of your room making your way to the dining hall. You passed by a couple people on the way, greeting each other with either a wave or a nod, all with a bright smile on your face. Humming to yourself you thought, 'Today is gonna be a good day..I can just feel it.' Smiling, you walked into the dining hall.

Just then, Hange ran up to you. "Hey (Y/N)!! How are you?" She asked before she started rambling on about a new titan experiment she wanted to do. As the two of you smiled at each other, you continued your conversation while walking over to get yourself a tray of food. Hange must've said something quite hilarious because just then, you burst out into a fit of laughter.

Not only had you gotten closer to your Captain in the last year, but Hange as well. She felt like family to you. So did some of the other cadets, like Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Krista and Sasha. They can get on your nerves occasionally, but you loved them nonetheless.

A certain raven haired man had been staring at you intently from the minute you walked into the door. Levi watched you as you laughed. The corners of his lips curling up slightly, causing the most unnoticeable smile to form. You then turned, walking towards the table with Hange, taking your seat beside Levi. "Good morning Captain," you smiled brightly, "Sleep well?"


	4. Green Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Did I say something wrong Cadet (L/N)?" Erwin asked in confusion. Just then, Levi began to laugh. The entire dining hall went silent, wide eyes watching the table you were seated at. Well, watching a certain still laughing Captain. Peeking your head up from your crossed arms on the table you glanced at him in surprise.
> 
> As his small laughter died down, Levi smiled at you fondly before noticing the sudden silence in the dining hall.

Small recap:  
"Good morning, Captain," you smiled brightly, "Sleep well?"

-

Looking at you he replied, "What do you think, Cadet?" You laughed quietly. "I'm assuming well, Sir, considering you don't look too constipated this morning." Levi then raised his eyebrows at you while Hange burst out into a fit of laughter. "(Y/N), did you just pull a shit joke on Levi?" You smiled triumphantly. "Maybe." You turned your head to look at Levi again, just to catch him staring at you while he sipped his tea.  
Tilting your head you silently challenged him not to look away.

And so it began. The two of you refused to break eye contact. This went on for about ten minutes until Commander Erwin spoke up, "Is there a problem between the two of you?" Eyes flickering over to your Commander, you were about to answer him until you realized you had just lost. "Dammit!" You sighed dropping your head onto the table.

"...Did I say something wrong Cadet (L/N)?" Erwin asked in confusion. Just then, Levi began to laugh. The entire dining hall went silent, wide eyes watching the table you were seated at. Well, watching a certain still laughing Captain. Peeking your head up from your crossed arms on the table you glanced at him in surprise.

As his small laughter died down, Levi smiled at you fondly before noticing the sudden silence in the dining hall. Looking up towards the other cadets he raised his voice, "Anyone who doesn't know how to mind their own business is getting stable duty every single day for the next month." Immediately, everybody went back to what they were previously doing. Hange, however, was staring with her mouth wide open in some form of amazement.

"You just laughed." She said. "Yes." Levi replied while rolling his eyes. "You just smiled." Hange continued. Sighing, Levi said, "It's got nothing to do with you so stop pestering me about it." Hange's smile somehow managed to get even bigger as she exclaimed, "I've known you for how many years, Levi? And in those years I haven't ever seen you smile once, let alone laugh."

The Captain continued ignoring Hange and the questions she started to fire at him. Clearing your throat, you stood up. Armin then called your name cheerfully, "(Y/N)!!" he waved you over. "Come sit with us!" Turning your head back to your current table, you glanced towards Lev silently asking him if he was ok with it. Without speaking, he nodded his head once as if to let you know that he didn't mind you leaving the table to go sit with your friends.

You smiled at everyone who sat at your table. "I'll see you guys later." You saluted them. Letting your arms fall down to your sides, you turned and walked towards Armin and the others with your food tray in your hands. Levi watched you as you left your seat beside him, his expression turning back into a blank one.

"Hey guys!" You smiled. "(Y/N)! Come sit by me!" Sasha said. Laughing you said,"Sorry Sasha, but I'll be sitting next to Armin today. I learned my lesson the first time I sat next to you." You replied, reminding her of the time she took every single piece of food off your tray while you were talking to Commander Erwin about your first expedition one morning. When you went to sit back down, Sasha had eaten literally every single thing on your tray.

The whole table then laughed. "Hey, you leave it you lose it." Sasha said shrugging her shoulders. "We haven't seen you in forever (Y/N). You're always sitting at the Captain's table now." Krista commented in a sad tone. Just then, Jean spoke up. "Yeah what's with that anyway? You're always spending time with that short grumpy man instead of us." You shook your head at him. "You guys didn't know? I figured Armin or Erin would've told you by now."

Jean's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Tell us what?" In an excited tone you then told them, "I'm in Captain Levi's squad now." They began to ask questions about how and why. After a few minutes of being bombarded with questions and answering every single one, everybody went back to their normal conversations while you sat eating the rest of your food in silence. Your headache from yesterday came back.

Lifting your head you turned to look towards Levi. He wasn't looking at you this time, though. Not when you were looking. You sighed to yourself leaning over to whisper to Armin, "I'm gonna go wash up. I'll stop by the table to say hi during lunch, ok?" Armin then nodded his head as you stood up to leave the dining hall.

You then made your journey to the showers after grabbing a fresh pair of nightwear and a towel. Smiling to yourself you turned the shower knob, waiting for the water to start getting warm. Suddenly, Levi began to invade your thoughts. Lately you've been wondering more about what kind of person he was before he was a Captain here. Who was he before he became 'Captain Levi Ackerman, Humanities Strongest.'?

He's not a very open person, that much is obvious. But maybe one day you'll be able to know more about him, you hoped. Smiling to yourself, you thought of when he asked you to join his squad. 'I still haven't asked him why...I'll have to ask him about that someday.' As you continued to think about Levi, you felt your heart speed up.  
Shaking your head, you tried to think of other things as you rinsed your hair and washed your body. Once you were finished you stepped out and reached for your towel to dry off while humming to yourself.

Levi stood up from his seat at the dining table and began making his way towards his office. On the outside the Captain looked calm and collected, but on the inside he was a complete mess. He'd been feeling off lately, and he didn't know why. It was starting to piss him off. The feeling usually came when he was spending time with (Y/N). It was strange. He couldn't tell if it was a positive feeling or not, and he didn't know what to do about it.

Lost in his thoughts Levi hadn't noticed the other person walking until it was too late.  
Just then, he bumped into the very person who had taken over his thoughts. As you fell backwards you closed your eyes, prepared to feel yourself hit the hard ground. But you didn't fall, because Levi had caught you. With his hands wrapped around your waist, he held you in place to keep you steady. His hands were- 'ohmygod,' you thought to yourself and began to blush profusely.

With eyes wide you began stuttering out an apology for not watching where you were going. He then brought you to your feet steadily. "I- I am so sorry, Sir! I wasn't looking where I was going, and I-" "Cadet." Closing your mouth immediately you looked up to face him. "Yes, Sir?" "Try to be less of an idiot next time and watch where you're walking." You nodded your head and smiled. "Of course. I apologize, Captain."

Without another word his hands slipped off your waist and he walked away. While most people would think he was being rude, calling you an idiot and all, you knew that wasn't his intention. Insults seemed to be a common occurrence with him, even when he was trying to be nice. You then made your way to your room before heading out to the training grounds to work by yourself.

Glancing towards his desk as he entered the room, Levi sighed at the amount of paperwork he had yet to do. As he dropped his hands to his sides he closed the door behind him and trudged over to said paperwork, groaning internally at the thought of staying up late again. 'I'll deal with (Y/N) tomorrow,' he thought to himself. The strange feeling had come back when he'd bumped into you earlier. 'Now is no time to be distracted, Levi.' He then walked to his chair to sit and started his endless duty of paperwork.

The day had come and gone in a flash. It was now late into the night time, you and Levi being the only people still awake. Tossing and turning, you couldn't find a comfortable position to sleep in. 'Too hot,' you thought as you threw the white comforter off yourself. 'Too cold. Ugh.' Groaning, you sat up and spoke out loud, "Dammit."

Standing up from your bed you draped a blanket over your shoulders and headed towards the door. 'I need to make tea.' You thought to yourself. Walking through the halls, you passed the Captain's office. Candle light shining through the crack under his door. Nodding to yourself you decided you would make him a cup of tea as well. 'But first,' you thought while heading back to your room to grab a piece of paper and a pen.

One half of paperwork down, another half to go. Levi sighed to himself letting out a huff of air. As he continued to write, he heard a quiet noise coming from outside his room. Lifting his head he glanced towards the door. Seeing that a note had been put through the crack under door, his attention had completely drifted away from his paperwork.

Levi then stood up and walked to door, bending over slightly to pick up the note. On the folded piece of paper, there was a single sentence written: 'Late Night Tea, Sir?' Looking up to the door his hand then reached for the knob. He opened the door quickly in hopes of catching whoever had left the tea and note. He looked to his left and to his right. But once again, just as the other night, there was no one. Only a dark hall filled with silence.

He then picked up the tray that held a pot of tea and his special tea cup. Turning back he shut his door and set the tray down onto his desk before taking his seat once again. He then unfolded the note and began to read:

'Dear Levi,  
Tonight I've made us a pot of Green Tea. I heard it's supposed to help you focus better? I figured you'd still be up doing paperwork and would like to get it over with as soon as possible, so no Chamomile tonight! Can't have you getting sleepy now, can we? I've found myself unable to sleep yet again. If I cover myself with my comforter, I get too hot. But without it, I get too cold. It's frustrating to say the least.  
I also wanted to thank you, Captain. You truly are an incredible man. An admirable Captain. Everyone calls you Humanities Strongest, and while that may be true, I also believe that title puts a lot of weight on your shoulders. To me, you're just Levi Ackerman. Well, Captain Levi Ackerman. These words I'm about to write are words I want you to take to heart. Your very existence brings me joy, Captain, and I want you to know that for as long as I live, you'll forever have someone standing by your side no matter what.  
I hope you enjoy tonight's tea!  
Sleep well.


	5. White Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every night a different type of tea for different scenarios. If Levi needed to focus? Green tea. If he had a headache, Cinnamon tea would show up. If he needed more energy, Black tea would be his tea of the night.

Months had passed and not a single night went by without a pot of tea and a small note appearing on the other side of Levi’s door. Every night a different type of tea for different scenarios. If Levi needed to focus? Green tea. If he had a headache, Cinnamon tea would show up. If he needed more energy, Black tea would be his tea of the night.

But the one tea that the Captain would receive most often was Chamomile tea. Not only does this tea reduce stress and anxiety, but it also helps treat insomnia. Something Levi definitely had. And every night when he would hear noises coming from outside his room, he would try to catch whoever was leaving these things for him. After a while, he had given up on finding out who his anonymous tea bringer was.   
He decided he would appreciate the fact that someone took time out of their nights just to think of him. He began saving the notes in his desk drawer and would occasionally read every single one of them over again. Levi began to feel a personal connection towards the person writing these notes to him.

Whoever it was obviously cared for the Captain quite a bit, because every word that had been written was always something touching and would sometimes hit home for Levi. One night, he had found out that this person was from the Underground City, just like he was. Knowing this made the Captain have more respect for them. Being from a place like that wasn’t easy, and he knew that more than anyone.

He was currently finishing up some of his paperwork when he heard a small knock on his door. Looking over he then said, “State your name and business.” Waiting for a reply he continued to watch the door. When no one answered he stood up and walked over. As he was about to open it, he froze with his hand over the doorknob when a note slid under his door. He looked back up before bending over to pick up the note. Shuffling noises came from the other side of the door. Opening the note, he began to read.

‘Dear Levi,  
Tonight I made White Tea! I couldn’t really figure out what type of tea you’d need, so I hope you’re fine with this. It’s supposed to strengthen the heart. It’s quite cold tonight. I hope you’re keeping yourself warm in there. I heard that the girls living quarters are much colder than the others, especially during the winter time. While it’s annoying at times, I find the cold enjoyable on occasion. Usually when I’m reading and have a cup of tea with me. It’s actually what I’ll be doing after I drop off your tea. The book I’m reading now is interesting and I think you’d like it. There are battles and deaths, but there is also a few hints of romance and happiness for the main characters. You remind me of one of them, which is why I believe you might like this book. Before I finish writing, I want to thank you for all that you’ve done for me. While I can’t tell you who I am yet, I’ll give you a hint as to who I am! We see each other on a daily basis. I know that doesn’t really narrow down who I could be, but at least it’s something. Anyway, I’ll be heading off to my room now! Goodnight Levi.

Sleep well.’

Glancing back up he then sat down while sitting with his back against the door. He heard more shuffling coming from the other side. Leaning his head back he then spoke, “Thank you.” There was silence. He wasn’t expecting an answer, though. So he continued. “I appreciate what you’ve been doing.” Closing his eyes, he sat there for a moment, trying to think of what to say. “You’re a brat for being up past curfew…but thank you.”

Just then, he heard a small laugh come from the other side of the door. His heart beat began to speed up and he let out a heavy breath, laughing himself. He then whispered softly, “I hope you know that I do plan on finding out who you are.” Hearing a sigh, he continued. “Go get some sleep, brat.” More shuffling came as the person on the other side stood up. Standing up himself, Levi turned to face the door. As he put one hand on the door he whispered, “Sleep well.”

Morning came and Levi woke up in a good mood. He stretched as he sat up and looked out his window to see the ground covered in a sparkling white as the sun created small shimmers in the snow. Taking a deep breath in he then got ready for the day.

(Y/N) woke up feeling nervous. Last night she was so close to being caught by Levi. But to her surprise, he hadn’t opened the door even though he knew she was still on the other side. As she got ready she thought of many scenarios of ways that Levi would find out she was the one who had been bringing him tea every night for almost a year now. 'He did say he appreciated it, though.’ You thought to yourself. 'What am I going to do when he finds out?’

Shaking your head you decided you wouldn’t stress yourself over it. Once you were ready, you left your room with Sasha and Krista and headed towards the dining hall to eat breakfast. As you entered, you looked up to see if Levi was there yet. When you couldn’t find him, your eyes began to dart around the room in hopes of finding him. Deciding to first get your food before looking for him more, your turned and made yourself a tray of breakfast foods and brought it to your table where Hange and Commander Erwin sat.

Noticing that Levi still wasn’t there, you then walked over to pour yourself a cup of tea. Thinking of Levi, you chose to make him a cup as well. Grabbing down two cups, one of them being Levi’s special cup, you then poured the hot tea and made your way back to the table where your Captain now sat. When you started walking closer, Hange looked up at you and said in her usual cheerful tone, “Good morning, (Y/N)!” You smiled and greeted her back. “Good morning, Hange! How did you sleep?” 'Pretty good actually.“ "Good!” You replied.

At the sound of your voice, Levi then looked over to face you. “Good morning, Captain. Sleep well?” You smiled softly before setting down his cup of tea. “I hope you don’t mind, but I decided to make you a cup along with mine because you weren’t here yet.” Groggily he said, “Yes, good morning (Y/N).” He then thanked you before taking a sip of tea. Suddenly, Levi began coughing as he choked on his tea.

“Oh god, are you alright Sir?” You said concerned as you reached out to touch his arm. Calming down he answered, “I-I’m fine.” Clearing his throat he said, “Sorry about that.” Tilting your head to the right you asked worriedly, “Was it too hot?” Stuttering Levi replied with a small, “Y-yes, a little.” You then brought your arm back to your side as you apologized. When he told you it was alright you turned your attention to your breakfast and began to eat.

Unbeknownst to you, Levi kept staring at you as you ate. Thoughts began running through his head as he continued to drink the tea you made for him. He then thought of the notes that came with his nightly tea when he remembered how each one of them ended. 'Sleep well.’ Maybe it was just a coincidence, the tea and the words you said. But the tea that his anonymous sender made always tasted slightly better than most for some reason. And the tea you had just made for the two of you had that good change to it.

Feeling eyes on you, you looked up to see Levi looking at you intently. Smiling, you stared back. Snapping out of his thoughts he chuckled softly and kept his eyes on you. Tilting his head to the left he began to speak. “(Y/N).” he started. “Yes, Captain?” You replied all while keeping your eyes locked on his. “If I win today, you have to help me with my paperwork tonight.”

Eyes widening slightly, you tensed, feeling your heart jump. If that happened, tea wouldn’t be delivered,and if tea wasn’t delivered, he would know you were the one bringing him his tea every night. Leaning your head into your hand as you set your elbow on the table, you smiled while questioning, “And what do I get if I win?” He raked his fingers through his hair as he leaned back in his chair, thinking. “I’ll let you borrow whatever book of mine that you want.” “Alright,” you said. “Deal.”

Leaning in closer to you, Levi refused to lose. His motive behind the deal? He just had to find out if his suspicions were correct. As ridiculous as it may seem, all Levi wanted to do was rule out the possibility of you being the one who brought his tea to him every night, so he could narrow down his long list of people. The staring went on for a good fifteen minutes, neither of you breaking eye contact. That is until Hange spoke.

“(Y/N)! Look at this!!” She said. When you didn’t look towards her she spoke up again, “C'mon (Y/N), this is so cool! Look!” Curious as to what she wanted you to look at, you asked, “What is it?” Groaning, Hange replied, “I don’t know how to explain it, but if you don’t look now it’s gonna disappear.” Without thinking, you gave in and turned your head to face her. “What?” She then smiled. “Dang, it’s gone now.” She began to feign sadness.

When Levi spoke, your could feel your heart race. “(Y/N).” You then turned to face him. He looked into your eyes intently with a blank face. “I win” With wide eyes, you then exclaimed, “Shit!” Looking towards your table you then covered your mouth and apologized. Glancing back at Levi, you then begrudgingly asked, “When do I come?” He then began drumming his fingers on the table. “I’ll get you when I need you.” Levi replied quietly.

You then stood up abruptly. “Please excuse me, I think I forgot to make my bed.” You blushed. With a speeding heart you then made your way to your living quarters quickly. Once you reached your room, you began to pace back and forth. 'What am I gonna do, oh god.’ Pushing your hair from your face you then thought to yourself, 'Not good (Y/N), not good. He’s going to find out, there’s no stopping that. What am I going to say if he confronts me about it?’ You plopped down onto your bed with a huff before covering your eyes with your arm. 'What am I going to do?’


	6. "It's you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempting to finish up the paperwork that you couldn’t, he continued getting distracted by thoughts of you. He felt so warm on the inside. Looking back at you one last time he then spoke out loud in genuine confusion, “What the hell are you doing to me, (Y/N)?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's chapter six! I worked really hard on this one so I hope you guys like it. Thank you for reading!!

You had spent the entirety of the rest of your day pacing back and forth in your room. Completely freaking out. You couldn’t even hide it from the other girls at this point. Watching you, Krista’s eyebrows furrowed in worry. “(Y/N)…Are you alright?” With one hand on your forehead and the other on your hip you stop in place and look over to her. “What? Yeah, I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be? Haha.” Standing up from where she was sitting, Krista walked over to you and held your hands in hers. “You’ve been walking in circles for hours now mumbling to yourself. Is something wrong?”

Your mouth hung open before you let out a huff of breath. “Krista, I’m freaking out.” Laughing she brought you over to her bunk and sat you both down. “I can tell.” You brought your hands up to cover your face. Voice muffled, you then asked, “What am I gonna do? He’s gonna figure it out and I’ll be stuck in his office with him for hours. I-I can’t- I don’t even have a way to get out of this situation, Krista!”

“First, would you mind telling me exactly what’s going on? Who’re you talking about?” She asked. Huffing you looked at her nervously. “..Levi.” The confusion on her face became even more evident as she asked, “You mean Captain Levi?” You nodded your head. “What happened?” “I got stuck with the duty of helping him with his paperwork tonight.” You said. In a cheerful tone Krista perked up. “Well that isn’t too bad!”

A grimace formed on your face. “That’s not the bad part, Krista.” She tilted her head slightly. “Then what is?” “Well…” You then began explaining your situation to her. The tea you had been bringing him every single night for almost a year now. The notes you write him. All of it. After you finished speaking, Krista just sat there without saying a thing. “(Y/N), I’m sure you’ll be fi-” Just then, she was interrupted by a knock on your door.

At the sound of your Captain’s voice, your eyes widened. “Cadet (L/N).” You looked at Krista with a panicked look. All she could do was shrug her shoulders and mouth the word ‘sorry’. Sighing you stood up and walked to the door before opening it. There you stood, face to face with the man you had been speaking about just moments before.

“Hello, Sir.” You saluted him. With a blank look on his face he then told you, “At ease. I’m just here to retrieve you, there’s no need to salute me.” “Right.” You said softly as you nodded your head once. Looking into his eyes you held your breath for a moment before saying, “Well, should we be going then? You must have quite a bit of paperwork to do, Sir.” His eyebrow raised slightly. “Yes.” 

You turned around to face Krista, a look of dread on your face. “Bye (Y/N)!” She said with a sweet voice. You waved to her with a smile on your face. “Bye, Krista. I’ll see you later.” As she gave you a small, reassuring smile, you turned back around to face your Captain before walking past him. “Alright, let’s go!” You spoke in false enthusiasm.

The walk to Levi’s office was a silent one. As the two of you walked side by side, you ended up passing Hange on your way. Without saying anything, she looked at you both with a wide grin before putting both of her thumbs up. You looked at her in question before shaking your head and continuing your walk. “She’s weird.” You mumbled. Levi turned his head slightly to look down at you. “And you’re just now figuring that out?” Only laughing softly as a reply, you smiled.

Once you reached your destination, Levi held the door open while nodding his head to the side once. “Come in.” Walking in you made your way towards his desk before asking, “So Captain, what would you like me to do first?” He walked in, shutting the door behind him before pointing to a stack of papers. “That’s yours.” He said.

You nodded once. “Alright.” Asking him here he wanted you to sit he then pointed to a chair on the right side of his desk beside him. Taking his seat he then began to do his share of the paperwork. You followed, picking up a pen you started to write.

A few hours passed and you had forgotten all about the tea fiasco that had been clouding your mind earlier. But not Levi. He was waiting for midnight. That tended to be when his tea would be delivered. Every now and then, his eyes would keep darting over to look at you. Watching you work made him feel calm. Taking in a breath he then let out a soft sigh.

'This feels nice.’ He thought to himself. He continued on with his paperwork. After he completed a few more reports, he checked the time. '1;43 am.’ He looked over to (Y/N). The fact that his nightly tea hasn’t come yet only rises his suspicions of you. Levi turned his head slightly before resting his chin on his hand as he stared at you intently.

Suddenly, he jolted his head up, eyes wide. Lifting your head, you asked, “Is everything ok, Sir?” Levi cleared his throat. “Yes I’m fine. I apologize. Let’s get back to work.” Although confused, you just nodded your head before continuing on with your paperwork. Levi bought his head back slightly before setting his pen down.

He hadn’t even thought of this until now. Reaching over, he then opened the drawer of his desk quietly. He had kept every single note he’d gotten from the person who brought him his tea every night. Holding one of the notes to his side, he analyzed the handwriting. Looking up he then looked at (Y/N)’s handwriting as she continued to work on the report she was currently doing.

The weird feeling whenever he was with (Y/N) now became ten times stronger and his heart began to race. Letting out a small breath he then whispered, “It’s you.” You looked up from what you were doing. “Hmm? Did you say something?” You asked. Folding the note back up he then acted as if he was looking for something. “Oh, no. It’s nothing, I’m just missing a few papers, don’t mind me.”

“Alright,” you said. “If you need anything just let me know.” You smiled at him before going back to writing. Without you noticing, Levi continued watching you. There was a comfortable silence between the two of you. After around ten minutes of him just watching you, a thought popped into his head.

“Hey, brat.” Not lifting your head from your work you said, “Yes, Sir?” His stare on you became even more intent before he spoke up again. “Go make us a pot of Chamomile tea. I’m thirsty.” It felt like your heart had stopped. Looking up slowly, you tried to remain calm. 'Oh god, no.’ You thought to yourself. “Pardon?” You said.

Watching you for any sort of reaction, he repeated himself. “Chamomile tea. Make us a pot.” Glancing back down at your paperwork you then set your pen down. “Yes, of course. I’ll be right back.” You smiled at him. His eyes never left you as you slowly stood up, before watching you close the door behind you quietly.

As you made your way to the kitchen, your thoughts ran a million miles an hour. While you waited for the tea to be done, you then thought to yourself, 'No, no. Maybe he really is just thirsty.’ You then pulled out a tray before grabbing two tea cups. One of them being Levi’s special cup. Setting the pot on the tray along with the cups, you began your walk back to his office.

'Yeah,’ You thought, ‘there’s no way he’d know it was me just by making a regular pot of Chamomile tea.’ Nodding, you let yourself believe that. Once you arrived you let out a breath you didn’t know you’d been holding in. Due to your hands being occupied by the tray you had to call to him quietly. “Captain.” You spoke softly.

Once Levi walked over to the door, he opened it slowly. He just stares at you for a minute before finally moving aside to let you in. “Just set it on the desk.” Assuming you were safe from his suspicions, you let out a small sigh of relief. You then pour yourself a cup, and then Levi. Sitting back down he looks at you, and then to his cup. That was his cup.

Taking a sip of the tea, Levi’s eyes widen. The first words he thought were, 'Oh my god.’ If he wasn’t 100% sure before, he was now completely convinced that you have been the one bringing him tea every night and writing him those kind, heartfelt notes. Instead of saying anything, he decided to just go back to his work as he was already close to being finished.

After another half hour passed, you began drifting off into sleep. You just couldn’t keep your eyes open any longer. Startled by the small noise that came from your direction, Levi turned his head to look at you. You were asleep. Watching you, he realized the noise must’ve been your small snores. Setting his pen down he let himself get caught up in seeing you sleep.

His face now rested in the palm of his hand as he admired you. In that moment, you seemed so vulnerable. You seemed so at peace as you slept. Levi then smiled fondly as he remembered all of the kind and emotional things you wrote to him in the notes. Even though he knew you couldn’t hear him, he whispered, “Thank you, (Y/N).”

Realizing that you must not be comfortable in the chair you’re sitting in, he then glanced over to his unused bed. Levi stood up and walked around to where he could lift you up, and made his way to his bed. As he’s walking, you wrapped your arms around his neck and nuzzled your head into his chest, all while still being asleep.

The weird feeling in the pit of Levi’s stomach came back again. Confused, he panics internally. He then quickly set you on the bed before taking your shoes off for you. He then continues to cover you with his comforter. Once again remembering how you would always end your notes, he then kneeled down beside you. Smiling softly he whispered, “Sleep well, (Y/N).”

Attempting to finish up the paperwork that you couldn’t, he continued getting distracted by thoughts of you. He felt so warm on the inside. Looking back at you one last time he then spoke out loud in genuine confusion, “What the hell are you doing to me, (Y/N)?”


	7. Snow and Sunsets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glancing down towards the book, Levi then asks, "Are they happy with each other?"
> 
> You lean back against the tree behind you. "Hmm..I'm not sure. I don't think they even realize their feelings for each other yet." When he doesn't say anything, you just went back to continue reading. The two of you sat in silence. Levi had leaned towards you slightly to read the book with you. This goes on for almost two hours, both of you feeling very content in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to finish this one. I did the outline for chapter 7 two days ago and just now finished it! I hope you guys enjoy!!  
> (I also have the outline for chapter 8 finished, so I'll work on that tomorrow and hopefully have it up in the next two days.)

The next morning you woke up, mind groggy from sleep. As you turned onto your side you began to smell something. Opening your eyes you saw a cup of tea sitting on the bedside table. Sitting up, you stretched before noticing something at the foot of the bed. You then blink your eyes a few times you realizing it was a note sitting on top of a green cloak. Picking up the folded piece of paper you began to read:

"Good morning, brat.  
Did you sleep well? I decided to let you rest for a while longer since you stayed up until the ass-crack of dawn doing paperwork with me. Now, hurry up drink your tea, get dressed, and meet me in the dining hall for breakfast...Don't make me wait long."  
\- Levi

Smiling you fold the note back up and set it down. Sighing as you sat up, you then reached over to grab the cup of tea Levi had made for you. You stood up to get dressed. Turning around you look back to the foot of the bed where Levi's cloak sat.

'If he left the note on top of it, that must mean he wanted me to wear it, right?' you thought to yourself. 'It is a bit chilly, might as well.' Without thinking too much about it you shrug your shoulders and pull the cloak around yourself. As you finished your cup of tea you walked over to the window. The sun was glistening onto the snow. 'Beautiful.' you thought. 'I'm surprised the sun hasn't even melted the snow by now.'

Making your way to the dining hall you smile and hum to yourself. Another good day is about to happen, you can just feel it. Smells of breakfast food began to waft through the air as you got closer to the dining hall. 'Bacon? Smells wonderful.' You thought to yourself as you took a deep breath in through your nose before entering the breakfast filled room.

Hearing someone enter, Levi looked up. Suddenly, his breath got caught in his throat. With eyes widened slightly Levi then stood up abruptly. 'Oh my god,' he thought to himself, 'so beautiful.' Startled by Levi's sudden action, Hange looked to see what had caught his attention so suddenly. Once she realized you were now walking over, she smiled at the two of you.

As you walked up, Levi took a few steps over to pull out your chair for you, then pushed it back in as you took your seat. "Thank you, Sir." You said shyly. At this point, the entire table was staring at Levi and you in confusion. Not Hange though. Oh no. She had the biggest smile on her face as she gave Levi a look that said, 'I totally know what's going on here.'

Confused by his own actions, Levi thought,'...Why did I do that?' Quickly, Levi sat down in his chair again before clearing his throat. Noticing Hange's intense gaze he then looked over at her. "What the hell are you looking at?" "Oh, nothing." She smiled, waving her hand in a dismissive motion. Directing his focus back to you he then pushed a tray full of food towards you, before also handing you another cup of tea.

"Thank you so much!" You said smiling. With a stoic face, he nodded his head once. Just then, Commander Erwin spoke up. "Cadet (L/N)." You looked over at him. "Yes, Sir?" "As you know, we have an upcoming expedition coming up." He said. Your full attention was now directed at the Commander who was sitting across from you. "Yes, Sir, I am aware." Immediately after Commander Erwin mentions that he wants you to go on the expedition outside the walls, Levi looked at him. Giving him a sort of side-eye kind of look, and if anyone looked at him, they would be able to clearly see the fact that he did not seem pleased.

Levi's eyes darted back to you. "Sure, yeah, I'll go." 'It's not like I'd have much of a say in this considering you're my Superior and all.' You thought to yourself. Immediately after you agreed, Levi cleared his throat to get your attention. "You're in my squad, (Y/N). Understand that you will be expected to stay by my side the entire time, just like our last expedition. Unless you're ordered to do otherwise. Got it?" At first, you just looked at him with a blank expression before smiling. "Of course, Captain. Wouldn't dream of being beside anyone else."

Not realizing the kind of impact your statement had on Levi, you went back to eating your breakfast. He didn't understand why the warm feeling kept coming back, but when you said things like that to him, said warm feeling would then flush over his entire body. 'This is ridiculous.' He thought to himself as he continued to stare at you.

Hange was watching Levi as he looked at you with a wide grin on her face. Erwin leaned over to whisper in her ear, "What are you looking at?" His face held a confused expression when all she did was point a finger in Levi's direction. Now, both Hange and Commander Erwin were watching the two of you.

Feeling eyes burning into the side of your face, you then looked up at Levi. Smiling, you set your spoon down before crossing your arms on the table, resting your head on top of your arms. You begin to stare back. Levi slowly set his teacup down and leaned back in his chair as he returned the small smile.

"I'm not losing today." You said. Crossing his arms over his chest, he then said in an amused tone, "Is that so?" You nodded your head in confidence. As the two of you continue to stare at each other, you then think of an idea that would hopefully get Levi to break eye contact. "Your tea is going to get cold, Sir." You said. He then raised an eyebrow at you before letting out a small laugh. "That isn't enough to get me to look away, Cadet."

You then heard shuffling coming from across the table. Ignoring it, you refused to take your eyes off of Levi's. Hange stood up and made her way to sneak up behind you. A smug smile formed on Levi's face once he realized what she was about to do. "What?" You ask him while raising your eyebrows. Just then, Hange grabbed your shoulders and shouted in your ear, causing you to close your eyes in shock. You immediately turned around to slap her on the shoulder.

"What the hell was that for?!" You yelled at her. With hands still on your shoulders, she leaned down to put her face beside yours before she looked over to Levi. "You're welcome." She then stood up and proceeded to pat your shoulders once before walking away.

"What the hell was that fo-" Realization then began to sink in. Slowly, you turn to face Levi. "Looks like you'll be helping me with my paperwork again tonight." He informed you. Grabbing his tea he took a small sip and then says, "Good thing too, Erwin just so happened to assign me with more." Sighing you put your face into your arms before mumbling, "Dammit."

\- - -

Around mid-day, you had been training with everyone else. Hand to hand combat and all of that. Once you were finished, it was time for everyone to make their way inside for lunch. Today you had decided to sit with Armin and Krista. Not wanting to put up with anyone who would most likely end up being incredibly obnoxious. While you ate your apple, Krista asked you how the whole Levi fiasco went.

When you had finished explaining just a few things that had happened, lunch was over. Standing up, you waved goodbye to your friends before making your way outside. You had decided that you wanted to read a few more chapters of the book you'd been reading. Looking around, you tried to find a place to sit. You chose to sit in the snow under the tree you had met Levi at for your first day of personal training. Pulling your bag from your side to sit on your lap, you then took out your book and began to read.

You hadn't even realized that a few hours had passed by, due to you being too immersed in your book to care about anything else around you. You had just finished the chapter you were currently on when you heard soft crunches in the snow. Still being too occupied with your book, you don't look up to see who had been approaching you. The footsteps then stopped once they reached the tree.

"What're you reading, brat?" Finally letting your attention focus on something other than the story, you turn your head to face him at the sound of his voice. 'Oh, it's just Levi.' You thought to yourself. He was leaning against the tree with his arms crossed while looking down at you.

Moving your attention to your book once again, you start explaining the story to Levi. "There's battles, wars, and a lot of death. It's kind of like how we're living, except instead of titans, humanity is fighting against each other." He then sat down beside you. "Is that so?" You nod your head with a little hum, this being your way of saying yes.

Moving closer to you he then says, "What else?" You could feel his body heat radiating off of him. It helped a little with the cold weather. "It's also about two people who are in love..." He nods his head but you don't see it because you're busy staring down at the book. 'This is the book you mentioned in one of your notes.' Levi thought,'It was the night you made white tea.' Glancing down towards the book, Levi then asked, "Are they happy with each other?"

You lean back against the tree behind you. "Hmm..I'm not sure. I don't think they even realize their feelings for each other yet." When he doesn't say anything, you just went back to continue reading. The two of you sat in silence. Levi had leaned towards you slightly so he could read the book with you. This goes on for almost two hours, both of you feeling very content in that moment.

After finishing the chapter you were on, you then closed the book quietly. Only a minute had passed before Levi spoke up, "They're both idiots." he said. Raising your eyebrows you then turned your head to face him. "Why do you think that, Captain?" He shook his head and turned to look at you, his face now only inches away from yours.

"It's painfully obvious that they have feelings for each other. How can they not realize it, while everyone around them can? Idiots." You could feel his breath against your face. It was warm and smelled like tea. The two of you just stare at each other for a moment before you voiced your opinion on the subject.

"That's true," you said, "But sometimes people are blind to love. They've never experienced the feeling of love themselves before meeting each other." He only hums in response. Looking down, Levi moved his hand towards you to fix his cloak that you had wrapped around your body. It had fallen down your right shoulder at some point, and you hadn't noticed.

He looked back up and watched the sky slowly changing it's color as the sun began to set. You sat in a comfortable silence together, and it felt nice. "Levi." You heard him mumble. Looking at him, you then asked, "What was that, Sir?" Looking at you, he watches as your face illuminates with the colors of the sunset as it shines directly onto you. "My name. It's Levi." When you continue looking at him with a confused expression on your face, he just sighs and looks back out towards the sun as it slowly sets behind the walls. 

"When we're alone, I want you to use my name." Suddenly you felt insanely nervous. "Ok," You let out a small breath, "Levi." His heart jumped at the way his name sounded coming from your lips. Slowly, he moved his hand to grab yours. After about fifteen seconds, he then stood and pulled you up with him. "C'mon get up. It's getting cold and my cloak isn't going to keep you warm enough once the temperature drops any lower." Once you had put your book back into your bag, you remained silent as the two of you walked back to the building. Looking down, you then noticed something that made your entire face heat up. He was still holding your hand.


	8. Read to me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, what would you like to do then?" Your feet were now touching each other as you sat across from him on the window seat. "Read to me?"

Not noticing that Levi's hand was still holding onto yours tightly, he continued to pull you along with him. When he finally did notice, the two of you had already reached his office. His face then heated up before he swiftly dropped your hand, opening the door without saying a thing. He closed the door and locked it behind him after you both walked in. You then made your way to the seats you had sat in the night before, getting ready to start on a new set of paperwork, but Levi didn't do the same.

 

You both stare at each other for a few minutes before you said, "So, paperwork?" Continuing to stare at you with a blank expression he then said, "I don't have any." Ok, now you were confused. "I thought you said-" He held up his hand as if to silence you. "Well was there something you needed, Levi?" Hearing you say his name without an official title made him feel strange. But he had come to the conclusion that it wasn't a bad feeling.

 

Making his way to the seat by his window, he sits. Looking over at you expectantly, he then pats the spot next to him. "Just your company." He said as you made your way towards him. Blushing, you laugh softly. "Ok," you said. "Well, what would you like to do then?" Your feet were now touching each other as you sat across from him on the window seat. "Read to me?" You then smiled and proceeded to pull out the book you had been reading together earlier. You filled him in on the first few chapters he hadn't read before moving on to the next one.

As you were reading to him, Levi tuned out everything else except for the sound of your voice. He then sighed and smiled fondly while he watched you intently. Without thinking, Levi then said, "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your voice is?" Blushing profusely you looked up at him as you stuttered over the words you were reading before letting out what sounded like a nervous laugh. Immediately he tried to cover up what he just said by changing the wording of his statement, "I mean, it doesn't seem to annoy me as much as others."

You both stared at each other silently for a moment before he cleared his throat. "Keep going," he said. "O-oh, right." You then continue to read on until you've finished about three more chapters. At this point, the sun was far past being set. When you didn't hear anything coming from Levi, you looked up to find him asleep, with his hair falling in his face. Saving your place in the book, you sit up and watch him as he breathes slowly.

A couple minutes had passed as you continued to stare at him. "Didn't anyone ever teach you it's rude to stare at people?" Jumping slightly you began to stutter. "I-I'm not- I wasn't-" Just then, Levi laughed. "Calm down. (Y/N), I'm just messing with you." Eyes widening slightly you stare at him. You then began to laugh too.

"Sorry," you said once you had finished laughing. "You just looked so peaceful I couldn't help it." When you noticed Levi had been staring at you, you smiled to yourself. "Levi, didn't anyone ever teach you it's rude to stare at people?" You repeated what he had asked you just a minute ago. Shaking his head with a small smile on his face, Levi stood up to see what time it was. '3:23 am.'

"It's late," he said. "You should get some sleep." Sighing, you nod your head.  
"Are you sure you don't have any paperwork that you need help with?" Shaking his head, he then said, "Thanks to you, I most likely won't have any paperwork to do for the rest of the week." You smiled before you stood up. As you made your way to the door, you felt a hand wrap around your wrist softly. Levi stopped you before asking, "Where are you going?"

Confused you answered him. "To bed? You said it was late." He then pulled you closer to him slightly, causing you to face him fully. "Who said I wanted you to leave?" You started blushing as he turned around and began pulling you towards his bed. "Shoes off," he said. "If you need any of your clothes washed, just set them over there." He pointed to a small chair in the corner of his room. "Are you sure it's alright if I sleep in here?" You asked as you sat down to untie your shoes. "You slept in here last night," he said. "I don't see a problem with you sleeping in here again." 

Levi then made his way to his office so you could get undressed and under his comforter. You took off your pants first, and then the shirt over your tank top. Putting Levi's cloak around your shoulders once more, you then climb into his bed burying your face into the pillows. Breathing in through your nose you then think to yourself, 'Kinda smells like him.' You smile to yourself and sigh. 'Smells nice.' Walking back in to check on you, Levi says quietly, "Goodnight, (Y/N)." You stay quiet for a moment before mumbling, "Goodnight, Levi." 

Smiling at you when he noticed that you fell asleep almost instantly, he then whispered, "Sleep well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this is such a short chapter. Like, really short. ): I've been busy these last few days, but I still wanted to get at least one chapter uploaded by today. I promise the next chapter will be longer!!


	9. Training & Conversations of Upcoming Expeditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As time passed, you sat quietly, listening to Levi read. Pausing mid-sentence, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "How?" He asked. "How what?" You raised your eyebrows. Bringing the book down to his lap, he then said in frustration, "How is he just now realizing his feelings for her?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this chapter probably sucks but I still worked hard on it, so enjoy!  
> (This chapter is a bit short, but I promise longer chapters are coming!)

Days had passed. Those days then turned into weeks. As weeks passed, you and Levi became even closer than you had already been. Nights spent inside his room. Whether it be paperwork, or just spending time together when there was time to spare. Most nights, you would sleep in his bed. Levi insisted that it was because he didn't want you roaming the halls so late at night, but really, he knew he would miss your company if you left. Every single night, you would also continue to bring Levi tea when he asked. And on the rare occasion that you do go back to your quarters to sleep, you'd make a pot of tea and write a small note just for him.

It was winter, but the weather never stopped training. Today, everyone would be training with their 3DMG. You stood in front of the tall trees as you watched Armin and Christa move their way through the trees as they sliced the napes of titan dummies. When it was finally your turn, you hooked yourself to a tree. Pushing yourself off, you glided smoothly through the trees. The first titan came up and you lifted your arms with your hands wrapped tightly around your blades before going right over the titan, slicing its nape. 'So far, so good.' You thought to yourself.

Hange and Levi were the ones observing how the cadets were doing during training today. As they followed close behind you, you had yet to mess up once. Levi watched you proudly, knowing he was the one who helped to make you even better at what you do while using the 3DMG. You were incredible. 'To have such a talented soldier on my squad,' Levi thought to himself. 'Amazing.'

Moving her eyes away from your figure, Hange turned her head to the right to face Levi. "So, Levi...You and (Y/N) seem to be getting close." She observed. Moving his head slightly, his eyes darted over to her. He stayed silent for a moment before looking at you again, "She's a good soldier." He replied. Nodding her head, Hange agreed with Levi. "She's a good person." 

You had finally reached the end of the forest, completing your 3DMG training for the day. Making your way back to the ground, you heard the others as they followed behind you. Two of those people being Hange and Levi. Once his feet touched the ground, he walked towards you with Hange following close behind. Deciding to meet him halfway, you walked to him. Stopping to stand in front of him, you smiled. "Hello, Levi." He nodded his head once to you to greet you back.

A voice then spoke from behind him. "Ohohoho," Hange laughed mischievously as she put her left hand on his shoulder. "So we're on a first name basis now, are we?" She asked, looking back and forth between you and Levi. "How adorable." Already knowing that you and Levi had become close friends, Hange just wanted to tease Levi a bit. He then turned around to look at her. "Do you need something, or are you just here to annoy me?" asked Levi. Raising her hands in defense, Hange replied, "Hey, I'm just doing my job." Levi's face fell into a look of annoyance. "Go check on the others, make sure none of those brats fucked up their gear during training." Hange then laughed before saying, "I'm on it, Shorty!"

Sighing, he shook his head. Levi turned around once again to face you. "Sorry," you said as you bent over, beginning to take your gear off. "Forgot to use formalities again." He shook his head as he looked down at you. "It's fine. Just be more careful next time. That idiot will use anything she can get her hands on to annoy the shit out of me." You dusted yourself off before standing up straight. Sighing, you then moved your hand down to grab his wrist. "You know she means well." You said as you turned around to walk back towards HQ. "Tch." He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know."

\------

Once you made it back into HQ, you let out a soft huff of air. Noticing how tired you seemed, Levi then began to lead the way to his office. You loosened your grip on his wrist as he moved his hand down to hold yours. Levi definitely wasn't a fan of PDA. But holding hands had become similar to when you would stare at each other. With this, he could actually touch you. It was somewhat comforting for him. Being able to feel your warm skin against his comforted him in a way. Being able to know that you were really there beside him. 

He wasn't even bothered if people gawked at the two of you. They'd be hypocrites if they said they've never held someone's hand before. Besides, Levi had convinced himself that that's all it was. Just holding someone's hand. Still completely oblivious to his feelings for you, he again didn't understand why being with you made him feel so warm inside. You, on the other hand, were now slowly becoming more aware of your feelings. While you had tried to deny it for a while, you had come to the realization that you had developed feelings for him. After spending so much time with him, and getting to know him, your feelings became even stronger over time. But you decided to keep those feelings to yourself.

Finally reaching his office, Levi released your hand before going inside, holding the door open for you. He then closed the door and took off his boots. As you did the same, you glanced up to see Levi pulling out a book from your bag. He then strolled over to his bed while you set your boots neatly with his. Standing up, you walked towards him before climbing onto the bed beside him.

Levi opened the book and began to read. The book was just now getting to the part where the main character figured out that he was falling in love with the girl. The two of you sat there, each taking turns reading out loud. As time passed, you sat quietly, listening to Levi read. Pausing mid-sentence, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "How?" He asked. "How what?" You raised your eyebrows. Bringing the book down to his lap, he then said in frustration, "How is he just now realizing his feelings for her? It's obvious that she feels the same way if you consider the way she treats him. She'd do anything for him! Hell, she'd risk losing her own life for him, and has made that very clear since the beginning of the book!" Pinching the bridge of his nose he shook his head, "And the girl," he said, "She's an idiot too! If she would just say something, she'd realize that he has feelings for her too."

You smiled while letting out a laugh. "You're amusing." Levi closed the book and set it aside. "How so?" Sitting up you crossed your legs and asked, "Do you not remember what I told you?" Shifting his body to move up slightly, he propped himself up with his arm as he looked at you. He sighed as he repeated what you had told him when you had first read together. "Sometimes people are blind to love." He mumbled. You raised your eyebrows at him. "And? What else did I say?" Levi sat upright as he continued to speak in a monotone voice. "They've never experienced the feeling of love themselves before meeting each other." You nodded your head. "That's right!" you said. "Besides, we haven't even finished the book. Just be patient." He shook his head before standing up. "Still idiots." He mumbled.  
Laughing you then followed, standing up and walking behind him. It was now lunchtime, and you were starving.

\------

Hange was loud as usual, but aside from that, lunch was pretty calm. That is until Erwin brought up the expedition that was coming up. The second he mentioned it, you could see everyone at the table tense up. "It's soon. So I figured it's best we discuss some of our plans now." Erwin said. "At lunch, though?" Petra asked as she sat her tray down, sitting across from him. "It's better late than never I suppose." You said before lifting the cup of tea Levi made for you to your lips. Levi sat beside you with his arms crossed. "How soon?" He asked. Straightening his back, Erwin sat up taller. "We have about three weeks until the expedition takes place."

Looking at you from the corner of his eye, Levi could sense your nervousness.  
He leaned over and whispered softly. "Stop looking so nervous," he said. "I'll be by your side. You have nothing to worry about. Besides, you're a strong soldier. You could kick a Titans ass any day." The last part made you smile. Seeing this, a very small smile formed on Levi's face as well before he sat upright. Crossing his arms over his chest again he then cleared his throat. "So," Levi looked to his left where Erwin sat. "What's the plan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have good plans for this story and I hope you guys can be patient because I don't just want to shove fluff down your throats (bc that's definitely not something Levi would do). I want Levi to stay as IC as possible while still having enough fluff. We're getting there, though. Give that small idiot time to figure out why his heart jumps whenever he's near the reader. I'm also sorry I haven't written anything in the last week, I've just been super busy. Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you continue to read as I write this story!


	10. Drunk Words Are Sober Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pausing in place you looked over to find Levi walking towards you. "What's wrong?" He asked with a look of concern on his face. For a moment you just stood there staring at him. "Levi.." Without thinking, you rushed over to him before wrapping your arms around his neck. Heat rushed to your face once you realized what you were doing, but before you could pull away you felt Levi wrap his arms around your waist tightly. His eyes darted around the room as he tried to think of something to say. Physical contact with anyone in an intimate sense was rare for him, so he didn't really know what to do. Levi sighed as he placed his chin on the top of your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! I worked SO hard on this chapter, and I'm actually pretty proud of it. I think you guys will really enjoy this one. More fluff in this chapter than there is in previous chapters!

You were currently pacing back and forth in Levi's office trying to think of how you were going to do this. You had finally decided to confess to him. Or at least admit to being the one who would bring him tea every night with little notes of admiration for him. As you let out a huff of air you ran your fingers through your hair. This was more stressful than you thought it'd be. And the thing that led you to want to come clean? The expedition that was right around the corner. There was a feeling in your stomach whenever you would think about it. Granted, all expeditions made you feel this way, but still.

Just then you heard the click of a door shutting. Pausing in place you looked over to find Levi walking towards you. "What's wrong?" He asked with a look of concern on his face. For a moment you just stood there staring at him. "Levi.." Without thinking, you rushed over to him before wrapping your arms around his neck. Heat rushed to your face once you realized what you were doing, but before you could pull away you felt Levi wrap his arms around your waist tightly. His eyes darted around the room as he tried to think of something to say. Physical contact with anyone in an intimate sense was rare for him, so he didn't really know what to do. Levi sighed as he placed his chin on the top of your head.

"(Y/N), what's wrong?" he asked softly. Levi's concern raised to a very high level of worried once he felt his shirt becoming wet. Pulling back slightly to look at your face he then raised his left hand to wipe away the tears that were slowly making their way down your cheeks. "Talk to me," he said. "Why are you crying?" Your eyebrows furrowed. "What are you-" You stopped mid-sentence once you realized that you were in fact crying. Suddenly becoming more aware of every single emotion that was running through your head, you let out a small sob before placing your head back onto Levi's chest.

Levi felt a sharp pang in his heart as he listened to you cry. He didn't know what to do. Levi has never been good at comforting people. Slowly, Levi then bent down to lift you up. With one arm under your legs and the other around your shoulders, Levi turned to walk towards his bed. Placing you down gently, he then moved to take your shoes off, as well as his own before climbing into the bed beside you. Your eyes were still shut tightly as tears continued to fall down your face. The second that Levi got into the bed, you immediately wrapped your arms around him again and buried your face in the crook of his neck.

You felt Levi rub his hand up and down your back as he placed his other hand on the back of your head. After a few minutes, you had finally calmed down a bit. Levi then moved back slightly to look at you. His eyes were filled with worry as he saw the still sad look on your face. "Can you tell me what has you so upset?" he asked. Sniffling you tried to come up with a good explanation for the current situation you were in. In all the years he's known you, Levi had never seen you like this. He placed his hand on your face gently before wiping away the last of your tears.

"I'm sorry," you whispered. "I'm- I just-" you stuttered, trying to find the right words to say. Just then, you felt Levi pull you closer to him. He then pressed his lips to your forehead, kissing you softly. As he pulled back to look at you again, you suddenly remembered what you had come to his office to do in the first place. You then reached behind you to pull a folded up piece of paper out of your back pocket before whispering again, "I made tea." You pointed to the bedside table where a tray sat with two teacups and a pot of tea. As he turned his head to look towards where you were pointing, you slowly slid the piece of paper into the hand that was still resting on your face. Realizing what you were handing him, he looked over to you briefly before unfolding the piece of paper.

'Dear Levi,

Tonight I've made us a pot of Chamomile Tea. I read in a book somewhere that it helps with depression and anxiety. If I actually had the courage to give this to you, then I am probably filled with a lot of anxiety right now. I've wanted to tell you for the longest time that I've been the one bringing you tea at night, but it seems I have just been too afraid to do so. I wasn't going to tell you, but ever since Commander Erwin brought up the expedition we're going on tomorrow, I decided better now then never, right?   
I don't really know what to write, so I'll just be saying whatever comes to mind and I won't leave anything out. I'm terrified. I know every time we go outside the walls is dangerous, and I know I shouldn't say things like this, but for some reason, I just have a bad feeling about this one I guess. You mean a lot to me, Levi. More than words could ever explain. Actually, I don't even think I'd be able to put it into words.I care about you so much, and I don't know what I'd do with myself if I were to lose you.   
You're such a wonderful person. You might not seem like it to other people since you always have that grumpy look on your face, but I know how much you really care about everybody. You never even take time to think of yourself. That's one of the reasons I began writing these notes to you and bringing you tea every night. I felt that you deserve to know how special you are. You should really take care of yourself more often.   
All the nights we've spent together and everything we've done together are things I will cherish forever. You hold a very special place in my heart, and I want you to know that. I also know how hard it is for you to open up to others, and it means a lot to me that you trust me enough to open yourself up to me. It's amazing, honestly. I've finally found someone who I can trust with everything I have. And you return the trust.  
You know the book we've been reading with each other and how it took the two main characters so damn long to realize their feelings for each other? You've always been so bothered by that, and I find it so funny how frustrated you get every time they interact with each other. I wonder which one is going to confess their feelings first. What do you think? I can't believe the man still doesn't realize her feelings for him. I mean, as you said, it's SO obvious. Hopefully, in the next few chapters, he will come to notice that.  
Anyway, I could go on, but my hand is beginning to cramp, and I'm running out of space to write. Thank you for everything you've ever done for me. I hope you enjoy the tea! Get lots of rest tonight. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Sleep well!  
-(Y/N)'

The entire time he was reading the note you studied him carefully, searching for any kind of emotion. Once he finished, he lifted his head up slowly to look at you. You tried to avoid eye contact as he stared at you. "Tch." He folded the piece of paper before placing it on the tray beside the teacups. "I can't believe it took you this long to tell me," he said as he turned back to face you.You looked at him confused. Laughing softly before smiling he then said, "You really thought I didn't know?" Face flushed with a bright red you felt your entire body begin to heat up in embarrassment. 

Levi's smile grew as he shook his head before pulling you into his chest. "You are such an idiot." He held you tightly and began to laugh even more. "Did you think I'd hate you once you told me? You've been doing such kind things for me for years now (Y/N)." Mumbling under your breath you hid your face from him. You didn't want him to see the very obvious blush that was now covering your entire face. "That can't be the reason for your tears, though. So tell me what has you so upset." 

You sniffled once before saying, "I just didn't know how you'd react," you looked up at him. "But you're right. That's not why I was crying. I didn't even know I was crying until you pointed it out. " you told him. Levi then moved to sit up while leaving your head to lay on his lap. He began brushing his fingers through your hair as he waited patiently for you to continue. A few minutes passed before you spoke again."I don't want you to die," you said blatantly. Levi let out a sigh as he stared down at you. "And I don't want you to die either, brat, but we can't choose what'll happen to us out there. All we can do is fight our hardest and hope for the best."

You sat up quickly before turning to face him as you held up your left pinky. "Promise me you won't put yourself in a seriously dangerous situation," you said. Sitting there, Levi's eyes moved back and forth between your finger and your face. He lifted his right hand before wrapping his own pinky around yours. "The same goes for you too," he said. You nodded your head as you put your hand back down to your side. The two of you then sat there staring at each other, neither one of you breaking eye contact. That is until you both began to laugh.

Levi stood up and held his hand out to you before pulling you with him. Once the two of you had put your shoes back on, you asked where you were going. "We're going to the dining hall," he said. "Everyone's having drinks tonight to celebrate our last night inside the walls before the expedition." You nodded your head and grabbed his hand as he led you out of his room and through the halls. 'Well that sure sounds grim,' you thought to yourself. You both remained silent as you made your way to the dining hall. As you got closer you could hear the chattering of others.

Once you had reached your destination, you walked in, your hand still being held tightly by Levi's. Hearing your footsteps approaching, some of the people in the room turned their heads to face you both. Your eyes moved around the room as you searched for your friends. When you finally spotted them, you looked to your left. "I'll be back," you said."I'm gonna go see the others." You pointed towards the table where Eren, Armin, and the others sat speaking cheerfully to each other. "Alright," Levi mumbled before placing a quick, small kiss on the side of your head. 

He let go of the grip he had on your hand as he watched you walk towards the others. Levi stood still for a moment before thinking to himself, 'What- Why the hell did I just do that? Why did I do that?' He shook his head before making his way to the table where Hange and the others were. Pulling out a chair he then sat to the left of Erwin, with Hange to his right. The stench of alcohol immediately filled his nose as Hange leaned closer to Levi. "Hey there Mr. Grumpy Pants!" she spoke loudly. "Wanna drink?" Before he could answer, Hange placed a pint of beer in front of Levi. "Drink up!" 

He was on his fourth pint as the table listened intently to whatever Hange was rambling on about. Taking a sip, he then lifted his eyes up to look at you. You were still sat at a table across the room sitting beside Armin. Giggling loudly, you spoke to Sasha who was across from you, stuffing her face with as much food as she possibly could. The others at your table laughed loudly as you slapped Sasha's hand away from your food she was attempting to steal. "Sasha, no!" you scolded her in a joking manner. With a faux pout on her face, Sasha pulled her hand away slowly.

After a few minutes of staring at you, Levi blinked and shook his head before pouring himself another pint. His attention was now directed back to his current table. Erwin had been telling the story of how he met the love of his life. Every time Erwin got drunk, he would tell the same story over and over again with so much admiration and a big smile on his face. Just then, a loud thump sounded from the other side of the room. Levi looked up quickly before realizing what had made the alarming sound. Standing up abruptly, Levi then made his way to where you were sat on the floor.

You, along with everyone else at your table, were in a fit of laughter. You had attempted to stand, but ended up tripping over your own feet and falling onto the floor instead. As he reached you, Levi offered a hand to help you stand up. Everyone went back to their conversations, and stories of their childhood were told by each person.Looking up, you then realized who was currently standing in front of you. You placed your hand in his. Levi then lifted you onto your feet as he wrapped one hand on your waist to keep you steady.

"Careful-" "LEVI!!" you yelled cheerfully as you wrapped your arms around his neck. Luckily for you, everyone else in the room was too distracted to care about your loud outburst. Well, almost everyone. Hange, whose attention was now 100% on you and Levi, smiled widely as she watched the two of you interact. She then saw Levi smile at you as you pulled yourself back slightly to look at his face. Your arms were still around his neck as you began to ramble about something excitedly. Levi, whose hands were now placed firmly on your waist, then shook his head before laughing quietly.

Your entire body felt warm and your face was covered with a pink hue due to how much alcohol you had been drinking only moments ago. Standing on the tips of your toes you then pressed your forehead against Levi's. "Hi," you whispered loudly before plopping back down to your feet. "Hello," he said back. You smiled widely at him without saying another word. As you let out a small hiccup, Levi then moved an arm down to grab your left hand as he pulled you behind him. "Where are we going?" you asked while giggling. "Outside to get you some fresh air," he replied. "Okay," you said quietly, watching the back of his head as the two of you made your way outside.

The two of you had ended up sitting on top of the wall. Just then, you let out a small gasp. Alarmed, Levi turned to face you. "What's wro-" Before he could finish, you pulled him down with you as you laid down onto your backs. "Levi look!" you exclaimed and pointed directly above you. "What?" he asked in a bored tone. He was far from bored, though. Drunk (Y/N) was very amusing. You turned your head to your right, just to see Levi staring at you intently. Moving onto your side, you then grabbed his face, making him look up. "The stars!" you said excitedly. "They're so pretty," you whispered.

Without thinking, Levi then blurted out, "So are you." Eyes widening, you looked back to him. His face then turned bright red as he cleared his throat. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't make an excuse like he did before when he told you that you had a beautiful voice. "You think I'm pretty?" you asked him in a hushed tone. Looking anywhere but you, he cleared his throat again before putting his hands under his head. "Yeah." Placing your hands on both sides of his face, you made him face you. "You think I'm pretty." This time, you had repeated yourself as more of a statement than a question.

Smiling you thanked him and brought your hands back to yourself before looking back up to the stars. Levi didn't get drunk easily, but he definitely wasn't sober. Maybe that's why he said that? He tried to watch the stars, but he couldn't help himself. His attention kept being directed back to you. He sighed softly as he studied your face. At this point, you were incredibly intoxicated. There was no filter in your mind right now.

Sitting up, you looked back at Levi before patting the spot next to you. He then lifted himself up and sat beside you. Your legs were now dangling on the side of the wall. "I am...VERY drunk." you giggled. Levi let out a small laugh as he watched you sway side to side, bumping his shoulder every time you leaned to the right. Levi then leaned back on his arms as he watched you. Suddenly, he felt his heart jump. He tried to take a deep breath to calm himself down. Looking out beyond the wall, Levi began to think about the expedition that was tomorrow. 

Just then, a very grim realization had hit him. You could die out there tomorrow. It would take just a single slip up, and you could end up dead. Thoughts of Isabel and Farlan then ran through his head. But instead of his two friends, he pictured you in their place. His eyes then widened in horror. 'No, that isn't going to happen,' he told himself. 'She's strong. She'll be fine.' He nodded once he had finally reassured himself. 

The view was now a calm one. The grass and the trees looked calm and safe. His mind then went to a completely different thought. He remembered the letter you had given him earlier, recalling a specific part of said letter. 'You know the book we've been reading with each other and how it took the two main characters so damn long to realize their feelings for each other? You've always been so bothered by that, and I find it so funny how frustrated you get every time they interact with each other. I wonder which one is going to confess their feelings first. What do you think? I can't believe the man still doesn't realize her feelings for him. I mean, as you said, it's SO obvious. Hopefully, in the next few chapters, he will come to notice that.'

Levi turned his head to look at you as you stared into the distance peacefully. Suddenly, his eyes widened. With his breath caught in his throat, Levi then felt his heart speed up. This time, he wasn't able to calm himself down. 'She didn't have the courage to say those things in the letter out loud,' he thought. 'But she's intoxicated right now. Maybe I could..'

"(Y/N)." At the sound of his voice, you brought your attention to Levi. "Yes, Levi?" Heart beating even faster, he then became more nervous. What if he was wrong? What if he's got the wrong idea completely? You tilted your head to the side. "Is something wrong?" you asked. He didn't say anything. "Levi, are you oka-" "Do you have feelings for me?" There was only silence between the two of you as you stared at him with wide eyes. It felt like your heart had stopped beating. "I'm...I..Why are yo- you asking?" Your words were slightly slurred as you spoke. 

"Just answer the question," he demanded in a calm tone. With your mouth hanging open, you looked around trying to think of what to say. How were you even supposed to answer that question on the spot? Taking a deep breath, he then repeated himself. "(Y/N). Do you have feelings for me?" Finally making eye contact, you suddenly became more aware of how close his face was to yours. You both stared at each other for a few moments without saying anything.

Your mouth opened and closed a few times before you looked down, your hands suddenly becoming very interesting. Unknown to you, Levi was incredibly nervous right now. On the outside, he looked calm and collected, but on the inside, he was losing his mind. You glanced at him once before looking towards the trees outside the wall. Breathing in deeply, you then let out a shaky breath before speaking softly. "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you guys felt about this chapter, I love hearing what you all have to say. Thank you so so much for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed this one! I love you all so insanely much, thank you for all the kind words! They really do motivate me to continue writing!


	11. The Female Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Captain, what do we do?" He turned his head to face you. "You keep moving forward. Go find the others and stay with them." Furrowing your eyebrows, you looked at him in confusion. "What?" you asked. "I'm not leaving you guys here alone." Levi raised his voice. "I am your Captain, and you are going to do as I say." You scoffed in disbelief. "No! You won't be able to protect Eren on your own. I'm staying." With that, you slowed yourself down before turning around to go back to Eren. "(Y/N)! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Obviously ignoring him, you continued towards your friend. "Tch." Levi turned himself around to go after you. "Damn brat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two part thing, so hopefully I'll have part two up tomorrow. Enjoy!!

Recap of last chapter: "(Y/N)." At the sound of his voice, you brought your attention to Levi. "Yes, Levi?" Heart beating even faster, he then became more nervous. What if he was wrong? What if he's got the wrong idea completely? You tilted your head to the side. "Is something wrong?" you asked. He didn't say anything. "Levi, are you oka-" "Do you have feelings for me?" There was only silence between the two of you as you stared at him with wide eyes. It felt like your heart had stopped beating. "I'm...I..Why are yo- you asking?" Your words were slightly slurred as you spoke.

"Just answer the question," he demanded in a calm tone. With your mouth hanging open, you looked around trying to think of what to say. How were you even supposed to answer that question on the spot? Taking a deep breath, he then repeated himself. "(Y/N). Do you have feelings for me?" Finally making eye contact, you suddenly became more aware of how close his face was to yours. You both stared at each other for a few moments without saying anything.

Your mouth opened and closed a few times before you looked down, your hands suddenly becoming very interesting. Unknown to you, Levi was incredibly nervous right now. On the outside, he looked calm and collected, but on the inside, he was losing his mind. You glanced at him once before looking towards the trees outside the wall. Breathing in deeply, you then let out a shaky breath before speaking softly. "Yes."  
\----  
Your heart had dropped to the bottom of your stomach. His question made you want to throw up, and now that you've actually answered him truthfully, you thought you actually would. To say you were terrified would be an understatement. At this point, you felt completely sober. You felt like you could cry at any second. Letting out a shaky breath, you held back the tears. Or tried to, at least. You could feel Levi's gaze burning holes in your head. Sighing, you placed your face in your hands before mumbling a small, "I'm sorry."

His eyebrows furrowed before he spoke, "Why?" There was only silence. “(Y/N)..Why?" Taking a deep breath you lifted your face from your palms and looked towards him. He could feel his heart drop when he saw the tears running down your face. "I'm...I don't.." Your eyes darted around as you searched for the right words to say. Were there even any right words to say in this situation? It felt like the entire relationship you've built up with Levi was about to get fucked over. And that terrified you.

With trembling lips, you looked at him again before shaking your head, "I'm sorry, Levi." you whispered. Just then, you felt him move closer to you. He lifted his hand and brought it to your face before wiping away the tears that had stained your cheeks. Tilting his head to the side, he whispered, "Why are you apologizing?" Your mouth just hung open as you watched him. "I don't know when these...feelings..started," you said and then scoffed. "But they're definitely there. And they won't go away. I tried to make them go away but that only made them stronger." More tears began flooding down your cheeks. "I didn't even realize what these feelings were until recently," you admitted.

Just then, Levi took off his cravat to wipe the rest of your tears. "Why are you crying?" He asked before laughing once. "You're here crying while I've just come to the best realization of my life," Levi smiled. "What are you-" He cut you off, "I'm in love with you," he whispered. "You what?" By now, your tears were gone, but his hand was still resting on your face. Levi began to laugh again before speaking louder, "I'm in love with you." In that moment, Levi was wearing the biggest smile you'd ever seen on his face. He brought his other hand to the other side of your face before whispering, "I'm in love with you, (Y/N). Is-Is that what this feeling is? Is that what this weird feeling has been this entire time?" He asked.

Now that the sadness had gone away, you could feel the alcohol taking over your body again. You felt giddy. "You love me?" A smile began to form on your face. He nodded his head. "I'm so drunk, and I love you so much," he laughed as he pulled you closer. "Do you love me?" He asked softly. You nodded your head, "I love you, Levi." Laughing once, Levi leaned in, bringing his face closer to yours. Your breath started getting shaky as you got more nervous. His eyes darted down to your lips before he whispered, "(Y/N)..." Your eyes then flickered down to his lips before looking back into his eyes. "Yes, Levi?" He looked at you for a moment before asking, "Can I kiss you?"

Not being able to speak, you just nodded your head yes. Your eyes then fluttered shut as you both leaned in slowly. Suddenly, you felt the warmth of Levi's lips touching yours. They were so soft. It felt like you were floating. And Levi felt the same way. Being here with you, like this, was the closest thing to Heaven that Levi had ever felt. He then leaned forward more, causing you to lay back until your back hit the ground beneath you. Levi was now straddling your hips as he began to deepen the kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck. His entire body felt like he was on fire. The warmth was overwhelming, but he didn't want to stop.

Just then, you let out a small moan. causing Levi to pause his actions. Pulling away slightly, he sat there studying your face. It was flushed with red, which was most likely not because of the alcohol at this point. Your eyes were glossy, and lips swollen from what the two of you had just been doing. He was sure he probably looked exactly the same. You lifted your left hand to place it on his cheek. Levi raised his hand to place it on top of yours before he smiled. He looked up and around before looking down at you once he finally realized where the two of you were. "We should probably get inside," he said softly. "It's getting cold, and I don't want you getting sick the night before our expedition." You nodded your head and followed after Levi as he got up and reached his hand down to help lift you up.

He continued to hold your hand in his tightly as you both made your way back into the building. It was seemingly quieter once you had made it inside. As if reading your mind, Levi then said, "Everyone must've gone to bed already." You nodded in agreement. "We should probably get some sleep now, too," you said. Levi then led you down the hallways before reaching his room. He turned to face you. "Sleep with me tonight," he whispered. The tone in his voice sounded desperate. Understandably so, considering what would happen tomorrow. "Okay," you smiled and opened his door quietly before walking in. Levi followed behind you and shut the door before locking it.

Levi's eyes flickered over to you as he watched you get ready for bed. He then got ready himself before climbing into his bed. Holding the blanket up he then waited for you to get in after him. Once you were beside him, Levi immediately wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you flush against him. Moonlight was the only source of light in the room. You turned around to face Levi. "Don't die out there tomorrow," you whispered. "Same goes for you," he said. "Come back to me. We'll have a nice, hot cup of tea together once we're back home." "And we'll finish our book," you whispered. He chuckled before placing a small kiss on your forehead. "Goodnight (Y/N)." "Sleep well, Levi."  
\---  
It was here. The day of the expedition. On the outside, you looked fine. You looked ready. But really? You weren't ready at all. You were nervous. Your anxiety was through the roof. Sighing, you finished tying up your hair and swiped the imaginary dust off of your uniform. Just then, Levi stepped out of the bathroom having just finished getting ready. He looked up at you. "You ready?" Levi asked. You sighed again. "I suppose so." He walked up to you and grabbed both of your elbows before sliding his hands down into yours. "Let's go get some food in our systems. And maybe some tea," he smiled a reassuring smile, obviously trying to calm your nerves.

The two of you made your way to the dining hall to meet up with the others for breakfast before the expedition. Once inside the dining hall, Levi released the hand he had been holding. You looked at him, "I'm gonna go say hi to the others, then I'll come to sit with you." He nodded and kissed your temple quickly. "Okay." You smiled before turning around to go see your friends. Levi watched you as he made his way to the table where Hange and the others sat. Pulling out his chair, he sat down and finally looked away from you to see who was at his table. Hange was sat to the left of him, and Erwin across from him. Petra, Eld, and Oluo sat at the table as well, all chatting about random topics as they ate their breakfast.

You had gotten your tray of food, as well as Levi's after you said hello to all of your friends and asked them how they were doing. They were all fine. Obviously not happy about the expedition, but they were okay. Making your way to the table where Levi sat, you smiled at Hange when she looked up at you. "How ya doing (Y/N)?" She asked cheerfully. "Hey, Hange," you smiled at her as you set both yours and Levi's trays down. "I'm alright. How about you?" She smiled. "As good as I could be on a day like today!" You sat down. "That's one way to look at it," Levi mumbled.

You slid over a steaming cup of tea to him and smiled. "Stop being so pessimistic, Captain." He took a hold of the teacup and took a sip, looking over at you. His eyes went from stoic to soft as he watched you drink your tea. "I'm not being pessimistic, (L/N)." You raised your eyebrows. "I'd like to see you not be pessimistic," you teased as you held eye contact with him. Leaning back in his seat, he crossed his arms and stared back at you. Neither of you breaking eye contact, Levi then said, "Fine. I believe that each of us has the strength to make it through this expedition, and if you die, I won't be able to make you tea when we get back. So...don't..die?" You and Hange both laughed. "That's your best attempt at not being pessimistic?" Hange asked once she finished laughing. 

Levi had yet to break eye contact with you, completely ignoring Hange. He smiled at you. You let out a small laugh as you both finished your tea and breakfast. Finally looking away once Commander Erwin spoke up, "Alright everybody. It's time." You sighed and felt the atmosphere of the room change completely. Looking behind you, you saw Armin and Historia already looking at you. Immediately, you stood up and walked to them. Looking at Eren and Jean, you started speaking. "You guys be careful out there," you then looked at Mikasa, Sasha, and Connie. "Okay?" You raised your eyebrows. "I wanna see all of you back here when this is over." You smiled at Armin and Historia, before hugging everyone quickly. Pulling back, you looked at Armin. "You guys are the only family I have, so don't go dying on me!"

You smiled before waving and turning around to walk back to Levi. Everyone then made their way out of the building and to their horses. Once everyone was in front of the gate, you looked at all the people around you. All of your comrades. You knew you would never see some of these people after this expedition. Sighing, you pet the horse that was beside you. Looking to your left, you saw Levi, who was already staring at you. Only having a few minutes before leaving, you ran to him, immediately wrapping your arms around him and burying your face in his chest. He held you in his arms and sighed. Pulling back, you looked at him and said, "Remember our promise." He nodded. "You remember it too, brat." You smiled softly. "I will."

Levi looked around you at all of the people. 'Fuck it.' He thought. Grabbing both sides of your face, Levi leaned down and planted his lips on yours firmly. If this was going to be the last time he'd ever get to touch you, he was going to make it count. He knows he shouldn't think that way, but still. He could hear small gasps from a few people, but he didn't care. He loved you, and he was going to make sure you knew that before the two of you made your way straight towards what may be considered a very likely death wish. Pulling away, he looked into your eyes. "I love you," he whispered. You smiled. "I love you too, Levi."

Commander Erwin began to speak, causing you to run back to your horse quickly. When you were finally on your horse, you looked back to Levi. You smiled at him once more before directing your attention towards Erwin. He began speaking of the expedition, but everything around you just went silent. All you could think about was your friends and Levi. Would you ever get to see them again? Were any of them going to come out of this alive? Shaking your head you set aside those grim thoughts once the gate began to open. "Move out!" Erwin yelled before leading the way outside the walls. Getting into formation, you stayed with the Levi squad.  
\---  
Due to Eren being part of the Levi squad, you were all currently being chased down by the Female Titan. No one really knew what to do, in all honesty. But Eld decided to take a shot at killing the Female Titan, aiming straight for the nape of her neck as he shouted, "Strike the neck, now!" Just then, the Female Titan turned at the sound of his voice, opening her mouth and biting down onto Eld, killing him instantly. You along with the other squad members looked on in horror. "ELD!" Petra screamed his name. Your eyes moved to Eren to see how he was handling everything. His eyes were wide, but he didn't say anything.

Petra continued to look back at the Female Titan. " She can see again? That's impossible! It hasn't even been thirty seconds!" She yelled before gasping. "Only one eye," Petra mumbled. "It prioritized one eye to accelerate the healing..." She seemed terrified. "Is that even possible?" Petra asked no one in particular. She looked towards the Female Titan in terror as it seemed to gain speed. Oluo then yelled at Petra as he came up behind the female titan. "Petra! Pull yourself together!"

Before Oluo could do anything, the Female Titan began to charge at Petra, causing her to scream in horror. "PETRA!" Oluo yelled out to her. Suddenly, the Female Titan lifted her foot to smash Petra into a tree violently. You let out a shaky breath as you watched yet another one of your squad members being killed. You heard a scream coming from beside you. It was Eren. Glancing back towards Levi, you didn't know what to do. He wasn't really giving any orders. Sighing once you looked behind you again to see that Oluo's upset face had now turned into one of pure anger.

Your eyes widened. "Oluo, no!" You yelled at him as he attached himself to the nape of the Female Titan's neck. "Now..." Oluo spoke under his breath. Going to slice the nape of the Female Titan's neck, he screamed. "DIE!" The Female Titan then used some kind of hardening ability to cover the nape of its neck, meaning Oluo had sliced absolutely nothing. "What the hell? My blades weren't able to-" You screamed. "Oluo watch out!" Suddenly, the Female Titan kicked Oluo into a tree. Screaming again, you turned to face forward. Another squad member was dead. Were you going to be next? Kicking the side of your horse, you told it to move faster. Catching up to Levi you then spoke out of breath, "We need..We need to help Eren."

You both turned at the sound of Eren's scream. He had turned himself into a Titan. "Oh no." You whispered. You looked to Levi. "Captain, what do we do?" He turned his head to face you. "You keep moving forward. Go find the others and stay with them." Furrowing your eyebrows, you looked at him in confusion. "What?" you asked. "I'm not leaving you guys here alone." Levi raised his voice. "I am your Captain, and you are going to do as I say." You scoffed in disbelief. "No! You won't be able to protect Eren on your own. I'm staying." With that, you slowed yourself down before turning around to go back to Eren. "(Y/N)! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Obviously ignoring him, you continued towards your friend. "Tch." Levi turned himself around to go after you. "Damn brat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! I hope you guys liked this chapter!! Angst will be coming in the next chapter!


	12. "Stupid brat. Why didn’t you just listen to me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As you watched the scene in front of you, the Female Titan suddenly began to fight back, throwing Eren against a tree. They continued fighting. Levi appeared behind you, landing smoothly on the large tree branch you were currently standing on. He grabbed your shoulder harshly, turning you around to face him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Levi hissed through his teeth. You looked back at him before speaking, "Making sure Eren doesn't get himself killed." "Tch. You are going to get some serious punishments when we get back for disobeying my orders, Cadet." Levi said in a monotone voice.Yeah. Definitely pissed at you. You just rolled your eyes as a reply and didn't say anything back. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, little authors note before you read the new chapter!  
> I just wanted you all to know two(?) things. This story is focused around Levi and his relationship with you, the reader. This means that you'll get to see Levi showing more emotion than he does in the anime/manga. I try my best to keep Levi in character and I honestly think I'm doing a pretty good job at that! But again, since this story is about Levi's romantic relationship, there's gonna be some romantic stuff haha. And also (because this story is focused around Levi) this story isn't about the main characters of Attack on Titan. So I'm sorry if you want/are expecting constant Eren, Mikasa, and Armin content! You will get some, just don't expect a lot please!!  
> To sum that up, just remember that this story is in the reader and Levi's POV, and it's about a romantic relationship they share together, so you will see more emotion from Levi as well, and less of the main characters.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm sorry it took me a while to get it out and I also apologize if it's not too great, I've just been having writers block a lot recently, and work has me pretty busy. Buuuut I think I'm getting back on track! So expect more chapters soon!!

Recap of last chapter: "You both turned at the sound of Eren's scream. He had turned himself into a Titan. "Oh no." You whispered. You looked to Levi. "Captain, what do we do?" He turned his head to face you. "You keep moving forward. Go find the others and stay with them." Furrowing your eyebrows, you looked at him in confusion. "What?" you asked. "I'm not leaving you guys here alone." Levi raised his voice. "I am your Captain, and you are going to do as I say." You scoffed in disbelief. "No! You won't be able to protect Eren on your own. I'm staying." With that, you slowed yourself down before turning around to go back to Eren. "(Y/N)! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Obviously ignoring him, you continued towards your friend. "Tch." Levi turned himself around to go after you. "Damn brat.""  
\----  
The footsteps of Eren charging at the Female Titan were loud and rumbled the ground under his feet with each step. His screams were filled with complete anger. Possibly even rage. even with Levi ordering you to stop, you continued making your way to Eren. Yes, he was in his Titan form, but he was going to end up getting himself hurt! Levi's shouts could be heard from behind you. "(Y/N), I SAID STOP!" Getting off your horse you continued on by using your 3DM Gear. The slams and crashes got louder the closer you got.

‘I made the wrong decision when you came after us,’ Eren said in his mind. ‘I made the choice, to trust my squad mates...AND IT GOT THEM ALL KILLED!’ His anger was rising fast. ‘I should never have left it to them. I should've fought her from the very start. I-It's all my fault! I Should've KILLED HER!’ When you got to the scene, Eren was screaming as his large fist flew down towards the Female Titan he was currently on top of. The two Titans sat there staring at each other for a moment as Eren spoke in his mind again.

‘I should've..I should've changed into a Titan then. No...Even earlier than that. I should've fought back. And with Captain Levi there, we would've beaten her!’ Not only was he angry at the Female Titan, but he was also mad at himself for the choice he made. ‘It was- It was my choice. And because of that choice, my squad mates are dead! All of them gone..and I'm to blame. No...More than anything, THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!’ Eren began screaming in the Female Titan's face before sitting back up. ‘I'm going to rip you to shreds! Once my hands heal, I'll tear you apart!’

As you watched the scene in front of you, the Female Titan suddenly began to fight back, throwing Eren against a tree. They continued fighting. Levi appeared behind you, landing smoothly on the large tree branch you were currently standing on. He grabbed your shoulder harshly, turning you around to face him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Levi hissed through his teeth. You looked back at him before speaking, "Making sure Eren doesn't get himself killed." "Tch. You are going to get some serious punishments when we get back for disobeying my orders, Cadet." Levi said in a monotone voice.

Yeah. Definitely pissed at you. You just rolled your eyes as a reply and didn't say anything back. Suddenly, the Female Titan sliced off Eren's head. "EREN!" You yelled. Using your gear, you then made your way towards the Female Titan. Now you were angry. Eren was like a little brother to you. You weren't just going to stand idly by as he got himself injured. 'I-Is he dead?' you thought to yourself. 'He looks...really dead,' You were going to kill her. There was no other choice. She killed off almost your entire squad, and now Eren. Lifting up your blades you began to make your way towards the nape of the Female Titan's neck. "(Y/N) NO!" You heard Levi scream in horror from behind you and you turned your head around briefly to look at him. 

Turning back to face your enemy, all you saw was the large hand swinging straight towards you. In a split second, before you could even try to pull away, she had slammed you against a tree. You were in so much pain and definitely broke a few bones. You were bloody and broken and the blow you took to the head really hurt. Not to mention falling to the ground from such a height. "(Y/N)!" As you attempted to turn your head, you looked towards the sound of Levi's voice. Your vision was starting to become blurry and everything felt numb. 

The Female Titan made her way to Eren, biting him out of the nape of his Titan body. She had completely ignored Levi as he rushed over to you. Flashes of Isabel and Farlan went through his head. Landing down beside you he quickly lifted your head to put it on his lap. You were fading in and out of consciousness, and he noticed that immediately. He also noticed the large amount of blood you had lost and were still losing. Your blades had flipped back and cut you somewhere he just couldn't find the wounds. 

"Hey, (Y/N), can you hear me?" He asked as he reached for your hand before holding it tightly. "(Y/N) look at me. You're going to be okay, alright? I just need you to stay with me." He felt like he was going to vomit. Small tears began to brim his eyes as he looked up to find his horse standing beside yours. "Okay," he looked back down at you to see that your eyes had shut, and they weren't fluttering open and closed like they just had been. "No no no no, c'mon (Y/N), you need to stay with me!" He raised his voice as he shook your body in an attempt to wake you. "(Y/N)!" he shouted. "Fuck," he cursed under his breath. 

Your breathing was becoming shallow, and if he didn't do something soon, you were most likely going to die. "Damn brat, you can't die now," He laughed dryly. "Y-you can't do this to me. You promised! You fucking promised me! So open your damn eyes (Y/N)!" He shook your body again. He was starting to hyperventilate. Taking a deep breath, he knew he needed to calm himself down. "Please don't do this," He whispered.  
We..haha..we haven't even finished our book yet," he said. "Stupid brat. Why didn't you just listen to me?" Levi felt a very small, faint squeeze on his hand. You were awake.

He let out a breath of relief. "You're awake," he whispered. Looking back up to the horses he thought for a moment. "Okay, this is going to hurt. Probably a lot. But I need to lift you up and bring you to the horses, alright? We're gonna go find Hange and the others, and then we'll go home." You didn't say anything back, but he again felt a small squeeze to his hand. He nodded his head once before lifting you up. Hearing a small groan coming from you, he sighed. You were in so much pain. Levi tried to be as gentle as possible when he placed you onto his horse before climbing on behind you. Taking a hold of your horse as well, the two of you left to the forest to find the others.

You were leaning against his chest as you continued to groan in pain. Levi felt so bad. He hated that you were in so much pain. Eventually, your groaning had stopped, and Levi finally found the others. Noticing that they had Eren, Levi thought to himself, 'Good, he's safe.' Spotting Hange, he then yelled her name. "Hange!" She looked back at the two of you before her eyes went wide at the sight of the state you were in. "What happened?!" She asked. "I'll explain later. For now, we need to get her back inside the walls as soon as possible," He spoke as he looked down at you. "Okay, let's go," Hange said nodding her head.  
\----  
When he reached his office, he opened the door calmly before shutting it softly. Levi looked at his bedside table and saw the book you two were reading with each other. He let out a shaky breath as he walked towards the book before picking it up. Opening it, Levi began to re-read the last few sentences of the last chapter you had read together. 

'"What if one of us were to get hurt? Or even worse, die?" His thoughts were beginning to get the better of him as he shouted at her. Taking a deep breath, she then said to him, "We're going to make it through this shitty war, and we are going to live a long and life together. I have faith in us. I know we can make it through this together. I love you, and I always will no matter what happens to us," She held his hand in hers. "Okay? So stop having such grim thoughts, my love." he nodded his head, "I love you too."'

He hadn't even noticed the tears that were slowly rolling down his face before he reached his hand up to his cheek where he felt a warm tear touch the tip of his fingers. Levi wasn't really one to show emotion around others, but when he was alone? That was a different story. He laughed dryly before falling to his knees beside his bed as he began to sob. His eyes were becoming red and puffy, and his nose was starting to run. He shoved his face into the side of his bed before letting out a harsh scream, which was definitely going to fuck up his throat for the next few days. But he didn't care. All he could think about right now was what Hange had told him earlier.

'"I don't know when she's going to wake up, Levi. That just isn't something I'm able to tell you right now. And as much as I hate to say this, I don't know if she is ever going to wake up from this. Her head was hit pretty hard." Levi continued watching you as you slept. "What is that supposed to mean?" He asked in a monotone voice. "Levi, I- I don't know how to tell you this without it upsetting yo-" He interrupted her. "Just tell me what the fuck is wrong with her." Hange sighed. "She's in a coma, Levi."'

"A fucking coma," Levi scoffed to himself. "Of course." He shook his head as the tears continued to fall down his face while he cried. Thoughts of all the things you had done together flashed through his mind. Just like how Levi wasn't one to show much emotion around others, Levi also wasn't one to pray. But at that moment, Levi brought his hands together and closed his eyes tightly. "Please," His voice cracked as his sobbing continued. "Please, if there is anyone listening...Please let her live. Let her come out of this stupid fucking coma. You can't just...just give me someone like her a-and then decide to take her away from me. I need her," His voice cracked again. "So please don't take her away from me.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooooo much for reading! I love you all so much and it makes me so happy that you guys actually look forward to my updates! I hope you all have an amazing day! <3


	13. self-loathing and tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Levi sighed in defeat for what felt like the thousandth time. You still weren't awake. The short man let out a huff of air before standing up. Hange watched him as he watched you, his eyes were still glued to you even after he got up. Levi bent over and placed a small kiss on your forehead before releasing your hand from his grip before he turned to take the tray of tea, and walked out of the infirmary without a single word to the woman standing across the room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Sorry it's taken me a while to update! This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I also wanted to leave it on a small cliffhanger, so I hope you all still like it!

It was rare for Levi to show emotion in front of anybody. He didn't like being vulnerable like that. Which is why, even with the current situation happening, Levi refused to let any ounce of emotion slip out that he was feeling right now. As days passed, he went back to what his daily routine used to be. Before he met you. It had been years since he'd felt this alone, and honestly? He didn't quite know what to do with himself. He busied himself with paperwork to keep himself distracted. But to anyone else, it would seem like he didn't even care about the fact that you were in a coma.

Levi had shut himself out from everyone. Yes, he still went to meals, training, meetings, and even held some conversations every now and then. But the stoic look on his face was now more evident than it had ever been. His aura was completely uninviting. He gave more punishments than usual due to how strict he had been recently, and he tended to stay in his room if he didn't have any duties to attend to. That and visiting you every single night. Every night before he left to the infirmary to see you, he would write a small note and brew a pot of tea for the two of you.

\----

Teacups clinked against each other quietly as Levi opened the door to the infirmary. It was quiet that night, the only sounds coming from the man sitting beside you. A single lantern lit up your part of the infirmary as he poured two cups of tea. Taking a small sip he then took out a note that he had written for you tonight. He sighed as he unfolded the paper. A small snore came from your direction causing him to look up at you. Levi sighed before looking back down at the note.

'Damn brat. Why can't you wake up yet? It would make it a lot easier for all of us if you would just snap out of this fucking coma. Do you know how much paperwork I have piled up in my office? More than I'd like to have, that's for sure. Anyway, we're nearing the end of the book, so you should really wake up. We'll have a lot to talk about when you do. Tonight I made us a pot of Chamomile tea. I heard that it can significantly decrease anxiety and depression. Or at least help with it. I'll read the next chapter now. I'm sure it'll be good as always, so I'm looking forward to it.  
-Levi'

He took a deep breath in before folding up the note and setting it inside the bedside table. His hand reached over to grab the book. Finding his place, he then leaned back and began to read out loud. 

\----

The now cold cups of tea sat on the bedside table beside the book while Levi's head laid beside you on the edge of your bed. Soft snores could be heard coming from the man who was now holding your hand in his. Hange had walked into the room quietly so she could check on your vitals to see how you were doing. Levi didn't know this yet, but you had been getting better. Slowly but surely. She didn't want to say anything just yet due to the fact that your health could change immediately at any moment, and she didn't want to get the short man's hopes up. 

After checking everything quietly, Hange had come to the conclusion that you were in fact, doing significantly better. It hurt him to see you like this, and Hange knew that all too well. She felt the same. You were her best friend. Not only that, you were like family to her. She sighed as she wrote your vitals down on a piece of paper. The small scribbles of her pencil were enough to wake up the sleeping man.

"Hey Levi," She said softly once she noticed he was awake. His head lifted up slowly before turning to look at her, only groaning as a reply. Levi set his head back down and gave your hand a small squeeze. As he looked up to your sleeping form, he noticed how peaceful you seemed to be. His eyes were locked on your face as he looked at all of your soft features.

Levi sighed in defeat for what felt like the thousandth time. You still weren't awake. The short man let out a huff of air before standing up. Hange watched him as he watched you, his eyes were still glued to you even after he got up. Levi bent over and placed a small kiss on your forehead before releasing your hand from his grip before he turned to take the tray of tea, and walked out of the infirmary without a single word to the woman standing across the room.

It was still early into the morning, and Levi knew he wouldn't be getting more sleep any time soon. It was rare that he ever got rest in the first place, so he paid no mind to the fact that he was incredibly sleep deprived. The sun was just now starting to rise as he walked to the dining hall. If he was quiet enough, he'd be able to hear the shuffling of feet as the cadets got ready for the day ahead of them. Once he reached his destination, he went to make himself tea immediately.

He stood there for what seemed like hours as he waited for his tea to finish. Just then, people began shuffling into the dining hall to get their food for breakfast. Levi turned his head slightly and looked out of the corner of his eye to see who had walked in. His eyes then met with Erwin's, and a silent conversation began between the two. Silence obviously wasn't enough to satisfy the tall man as he went straight to Levi.

"How are you?" Levi continued to stare at him in silence before raising his eyebrows. Erwin nodded his head once, "Right, that's probably not the best question to ask at the moment." Rolling his eyes Levi then finally spoke up, "You think?" He asked sarcastically. Turning to his pot of tea, he noticed it had finished brewing, so he poured himself a cup. Levi stared in silence as the steaming liquid filled the teacup. Keeping the same stoic face he always had, he looked at Erwin. "I'm fine."

He brushed passed Erwin as he walked out of the dining hall and straight to his room. Locking the door behind him, Levi walked to the window seat. Kicking off his boots he then pulled his feet up with him. Gray eyes skimmed over the room before stopping at his desk. 'So much paperwork,' He thought to himself. Shaking his head Levi took a sip of his tea before looking out the window. The sunrise reflected against morning dew on the grass and shone gentle orange hues against his face. 

He had tried his hardest to keep calm and collected, but he was nearing his breaking point. It had been two months, and you had yet to wake up. Levi closed his eyes before taking a deep breath as an attempt to calm himself down. "Damn," He whispered under his breath. Sniffling before opening his teary eyes, Levi looked back out the window, "I should've known better." He let out a shaky breath. "I knew it was too good to be true, but did I listen to myself? No. I'm such a fucking idiot," Levi ran a hand through his hair roughly. "What did you think was going to happen, old man?" His voice continued to crack with each word he said, and soon enough, he was sobbing into his hands. 

"You thought some girl would come along and just so happen to fall in love with you? And what? You two would live happily ever after?" He scoffed as tears ran down his face. "How could I do this to myself? How could I do this to her? Everyone I love dies...It's like I'm a bad fucking omen. Farlan, Isabel...Mom.." Levi began to choke on his words. "I shouldn't have let myself get so attached to her." He shook his head before sniffling. Sighing, he stood up and walked to his desk. 'Might as well get some of this shit done.'

\----

Two more weeks had passed since Levi last saw you. He had decided to stay away, feeling it was a good idea for him to not watch you die slowly. Loud footsteps were rushing through the corridors as the young cadet looked for Captain Levi's office. Levi jumped at the sound of pounding on his door. He was angry. Standing up he walked to the door and opened it to find a young cadet huffing, obviously out of breath. "You'd better have a good fucking reason for banging on my door this early in the morning, cadet." The boy then looked up at his Captain with wide eyes as he tried to relay Hange's message. "Squad leader Ha-Hange, she said-uhh-" "Just spit it out," Levi ordered.  
The next words that came out of the young boy's mouth had Levi running straight to the infirmary, his heart pounding in his chest as small tears brimmed his eyes.

 

"It's (Y/N)...she's awake, Sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH for reading!! I promise some small fluff will be coming soon, so don't worry about that!


	14. awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Letting out one last big huff of air, Levi quickly made his way to your bedside, completely ignoring everyone else in the room. Even Hange who was currently trying to get his attention. He grabbed your hand and fell to his knees, bringing your hand to his lips. You squeezed his hand before whispering, ”Levi,“ your voice cracked as you said his name. He lifted his head to find tear stained cheeks and watery eyes.
> 
> He wanted to be mad at you, he really did. Furious even. But he couldn’t find it in himself to be angry at the moment. He was just happy that you were alive and awake. Levi stood, his hand still grasping yours tightly, and bent over to place a small kiss on your forehead. Pulling back he looked you directly in the eyes and said firmly, "Don’t ever do anything like that again, (Y/N).”"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I'm sorry if it's not great, I was almost done proof reading this chapter when my laptop crashed and deleted the ENTIRE thing. I was furious but I still rewrote it, so I really hope you guys like it!

“The next words that came out of the young boy’s mouth had Levi running straight to the infirmary, his heart pounding in his chest as small tears brimmed his eyes.

"It’s (Y/N)…she’s awake, Sir.”“

—–

The thumps from Levi’s feet could be heard all throughout the halls as he ran to the infirmary as if his life depended on him getting there in time. His entire body felt like it was on fire and he could swear his lungs would burst at any moment. Upon reaching the infirmary, Levi burst through the doors and stumbled into the room. Huffing he placed his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath before swiftly looking up. When his eyes met yours, he felt like he was going to scream in pure joy. You were actually awake.

Letting out one last big huff of air, Levi quickly made his way to your bedside, completely ignoring everyone else in the room. Even Hange who was currently trying to get his attention. He grabbed your hand and fell to his knees, bringing your hand to his lips. You squeezed his hand before whispering, ”Levi,“ your voice cracked as you said his name. He lifted his head to find tear stained cheeks and watery eyes.

He wanted to be mad at you, he really did. Furious even. But he couldn’t find it in himself to be angry at the moment. He was just happy that you were alive and awake. Levi stood, his hand still grasping yours tightly, and bent over to place a small kiss on your forehead. Pulling back he looked you directly in the eyes and said firmly, "Don’t ever do anything like that again, (Y/N).”

“I just wanted to-” He interrupted you by holding up a hand. “No. I don’t want to know your reasons, I just want to know that you’ll never do something that idiotic again.” You nodded your head once. “I won’t,” you promised him. “Good.” Levi then turned his attention towards the rest of the room before focusing on Hange. You watched as he stood up and walked over to her. The two began talking, but you couldn’t hear what they were saying because just then, Eren, Armin, Mikasa and the rest of your friends ran into the room.

“(Y/N)!” You glanced towards the doors of the infirmary as your friends all piled into the room. They walked up to you as Eren spoke. “(Y/N), how are you feeling?” He asked. You looked down and fiddled with the IV that you were currently hooked up to. Clearing your throat you then answered him quietly, “I’m okay. How are you?” He raised his eyebrows at you. “Me? I’m fine. You’re the one who practically went on an almost definite suicide mission.” Armin turned his head towards Eren to scold him, “Eren! Maybe talk to her in a more polite way,” He said before looking back to you. “She was only trying to help you.”

Eren scratched the back of his neck. “Right, I probably could’ve worded that in a nicer way, huh?” Just then, Mikasa spoke up. “I’m glad you’re awake.” More voices all started to speak at the same time, “Yeah, me too!” Connie said as Krista spoke cheerfully, “I’m happy you’re okay!” You smiled at your friends. “It’s good to see you awake,” Ymir said. “Are you hungry?” Sasha asked. Laughing you looked at her as she handed a tray of food to you. “Thank you, guys.”

“Okay, that’s enough chit chat for now,” Hange said as she motioned for everyone to leave the room. “Gotta give the girl some space, she’s only been awake for like thirty minutes.” They complied as they said their goodbyes before leaving. You smiled as they walked out before looking to Levi. “I’m gonna give you guys some time alone,” Hange said as she was looking over your vitals. You nodded your head, watching Hange set her things down before leaving.

The soft click of the door shutting behind Hange snapped you out of your thoughts. Looking up at Levi you sighed. “Levi..I really am sorry. What I did was stupid. I wasn’t thinking and I could’ve gotten myself killed. I just..I’m sorry for scaring you like that. And as your cadet, I am so sorry, Captain. I didn’t follow your orders like I was supposed to and because of that I almost died.”

You felt the bed dip down as Levi sat himself beside you before lacing his fingers into yours. He then brought it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the back of your hand. Levi sighed. “You’re a fucking idiot,” he mumbled under his breath, causing you to laugh. Gripping your hand tighter, he then lifted his legs onto the bed and pulled you closer to him. You could feel your face heating up with the very close proximity between the two of you. Levi lifted his other hand to place it on the back of your head, bringing it to his chest.

The two of you sat there in silence for a few moments as he ran his fingers through your hair before kissing the top of your head. ‘Dear lord, this man is going to be the end of me,’ you thought to yourself. You could still feel the heat lingering on your face as you thought of every moment you spent alone with this man, and how much you cherished them. “Levi I-”

“I love you.”

You froze. With your mouth still hung open you tried to speak only to result in you looking like a fish. You couldn’t tell, but Levi was absolutely losing himself on the inside. He hadn’t meant to say those three words out loud, but hey, better late than never, right? It felt like your heart was going to burst out of your chest. “You what?” Levi laughed. “What? It’s not like I haven’t said it before.” Your eyes widened. You hadn’t really remembered nor registered the fact that he had indeed told you he loved you before the expedition. And you had said it back!

-flashback to said day-

You smiled before waving and turning around to walk back to Levi. Everyone then made their way out of the building and to their horses. Once everyone was in front of the gate, you looked at all the people around you. All of your comrades. You knew you would never see some of these people after this expedition. Sighing, you pet the horse that was beside you. Looking to your left, you saw Levi, who was already staring at you. Only having a few minutes before leaving, you ran to him, immediately wrapping your arms around him and burying your face in his chest. He held you in his arms and sighed. Pulling back, you looked at him and said, “Remember our promise.” He nodded. “You remember it too, brat.” You smiled softly. “I will.”

Levi looked around you at all of the people. 'Fuck it.’ He thought. Grabbing both sides of your face, Levi leaned down and planted his lips on yours firmly. If this was going to be the last time he’d ever get to touch you, he was going to make it count. He knows he shouldn’t think that way, but still. He could hear small gasps from a few people, but he didn’t care. He loved you, and he was going to make sure you knew that before the two of you made your way straight towards what may be considered a very likely death wish. Pulling away, he looked into your eyes. “I love you,” he whispered. You smiled. “I love you too, Levi.”

-end of flashback-

“Oh my god,” you whispered. “You did..And I…” Continuing to play with your hair, Levi then spoke again. “It was a spur of the moment thing that day. You don’t have to say it back if you aren’t ready. I just wanted you to know.” Lifting your head from his chest you sat up to look at him. His face was one of the brightest shades of red you had ever seen. He cleared his throat before looking you in the eyes. Lifting his left hand up he then brushed your hair behind your ear before resting his hand on your cheek. “I already almost lost you once, I’m not going to let either one of us die without telling you that first.”

“Don’t talk like that, Levi,” you whispered. “I’m not going anywhere.” He studied your face for a moment before his eyes darted to your lips. You began to blush again as you thought to yourself, 'Do it! He obviously wants to, so stop being an idiot and do it (Y/N)!’ Looking back up, he smiled at you. You smiled back before giggling, “Hello,” His smile grew as he shook his head at you. “Hello (Y/N).”

Grabbing both sides of his face, you brought his lips to yours. Completely caught by surprise, Levi’s eyes went wide before he finally relaxed and closed them. One hand made it’s way to your waist while the other was on the back of your head as he pulled you closer to him. You hadn’t meant for the kiss to get very heated or anything, but it was definitely going in that direction. Tugging on your waist Levi pulled you onto his waist.

A soft moan escaped your lips as he did this causing Levi to feel a very warm sensation in his groin. It was becoming hard to breathe for the both of you as his hands roamed all over your body and your hands ran through his hair. Brushing your fingers over his undercut and through his hair, you unintentionally tugged on it, which in turn, made Levi stifle out a moan of his own. It was then that he pulled away from the kiss, both of you attempting to catch your breath. Your face along with Levi’s was covered in deep red hues.

Both of his hands were still gripping your hips tightly and yours were placed firmly on his shoulders. You opened your mouth to speak as Levi cleared his throat. “I uh…I’m sor-” “Shut up (Y/N).” He raised his eyebrows at you. “Would I have kissed you back if I didn’t want to?” He asked you. “I suppose not,” you answered. “Exactly. Now, how about we get you out of this stale, boring room?” Levi’s face scrunched up in disgust as he finally observed the room the two of you had previously been making out in.

You laughed before bringing one hand to his face to move his messy hair out of in front of his eyes. “Yeah,” you smiled softly, “let’s get out of here.” He nodded his head once but stayed in the same position you were in. He smiled and chuckled before reminding you that you were on top of him, and in order for him to get up, you would have to get up as well. Blushing you then quickly lifted yourself off of him. “Sorry,” you whispered shyly. “It’s fine, brat. Give me your hands.” You looked at him quizzically as you reached your arms out to him. 'What is he-’ you thought to yourself before he began to take out your IVs and fixing you up. 'Ohh okay.’

Smiling you thanked him as the two of you then made your way to his room hand in hand. In his other hand, Levi held your book that he was planning on reading to you once you were comfortable and resting with him. But before that, he, of course, had to make the two of you a pot of tea. Leaving you in his room, he then made his way to the kitchen to do exactly that. In that moment, Levi realized how relieved he had felt when he was told that you were awake. He didn’t lose you. It was then that a small piece of his faith for life and humanity had been restored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooo much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed this chatpter! The end is somewhat rushed and I'm sorry about that!


	15. “Dear Captain Levi,”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitting across from you on the window seat, Levi began unfolding said paper and then proceeded to read it out loud.
> 
> “Dear Captain Levi,”
> 
> You began to blush profusely once you realized what it was that he was reading.

“So tonight, I have prepared a pot of chamomile tea for us,” Levi spoke quietly as he entered the room, kicking his boots off in the process. You smiled. “Chamomile..that’s-” Suddenly cut off by the man who was now standing in front of you as he poured the steaming tea into your cups. "The first flavor of tea you made for me.“ Your cheeks dusted over with a light shade of pink. "The first flavor of tea you made for us…I still remember that night, you know,” he said as he handed you a small white teacup. “You do?” He nodded his head twice before walking to his desk and pulled something out of it. It was a small piece of paper.

Sitting across from you on the window seat, Levi began unfolding said paper and then proceeded to read it out loud.

“Dear Captain Levi,”

You began to blush profusely once you realized what it was that he was reading.

“I’ve brewed you this pot of Chamomile tea in hopes that you can get a decent amount of sleep tonight. I overheard Commander Erwin and Hange talking about the paperwork you’re currently doing, and it isn’t due until the end of the week! So, not being able to sleep myself either, I thought of you.”

His eyes flickered back up to meet yours briefly before looking down again to continue.

“I know we aren’t supposed to be up past curfew, but I just had to see if you were awake. The candle light is coming out through the bottom of your door, so I’m assuming you are still awake. I remember seeing you drink tea all the time, and I hope I made a decent pot for you.”

“Which you did, just so you know,” The raven-haired man muttered, more to himself than to you it seemed.

“I already poured myself some and I am going to head back to my quarters after I drop this off for you. I also hope I got the right tea cup. I think this is the one you always use, and if it isn’t I hope you don’t mind too much! Get some sleep, Sir. You deserve a good nights rest.  
Sleep well.”

The room stayed silent for what seemed like hours when in reality, it was merely a few minutes. He folded the paper, reaching over to place it on his bedside table. Clearing his throat, Levi then turned to look at you. The two of you sat there just staring at each other. It felt like he was looking right into your soul, something that felt so intimate, yet you didn’t seem to mind.

It was Levi who spoke up first. “You mean a lot to me, (Y/N). You do know that, right?” You stayed silent, only nodding your head as a response. Levi looked out the window, studying all the colors that the sky was currently covered in. His mouth hung open slightly as he thought of what he wanted to say next. “You’re a good soldier,” he whispered. “But sometimes I wish I could just leave you here, and not have you riding off into Titan territory. At least if you’re here the chances of you getting eaten alive are much more slim than they would be outside the walls.”

You studied his face, attempting to read his face and figure out what emotions he was currently feeling. Slowly you reached out your hand to rest it on top of his. “They need me out there, Levi. You know that,” you spoke softly, not wanting to upset the man in any way. Although you figured that might happen no matter how you approached this topic.

You could see the anxiety and fear, anger, and even love swimming in his eyes. Your heart sank. “Don’t look at me like that,” you whispered as you sat up on your knees to move closer to him. Lifting your hand to his cheek, you then began to rub your thumb back and forth. Levi took a deep breath as he watched you move closer to touch him. He placed his hand on yours before bringing it down to his chest. “Can you feel that?” He asked as he held your hand down firmly. Assuming he was talking about his heartbeat, you nodded your head.

“I’m alive,” he whispered. You let out a small laugh before whispering back, “I’m aware of that, Levi.” Startling you, he then pulled you down, causing you to land on top of him. Both your face and Levi’s were now bright red, but he continued with the conversation. Bringing your head down to his chest he then asked, “Can you hear that?” “Yes.” You said quietly in what could barely be described as a whisper. “I was thinking as I was making our tea earlier,” He watched as the sun began to truly set and the sky slowly became dark.

“Everyone I love dies,” he said bluntly as you raised your eyebrows and looked up at him. He sighed. “I’ve lost almost everyone I love, and each time I lose someone, it’s like I lose a piece of myself along with them.” You could hear his voice crack as he spoke. “Levi..” “Be quiet and let me finish, brat.” He ran his fingers through your hair and continued what he was saying. “When I saw you fall from the tree that day, it felt like I couldn’t breathe. And when I was holding you on the ground as you winced in pain, and you were covered in blood…” He cleared his throat as he felt like he was going to start choking up. “Seeing how much pain you were in..it hurt to see you like that.”

He scoffed, “And when that nurse told me that you..” His voice cracked and you felt him shudder. “She told me that there was only a slim chance of you waking up from the..coma.” Levi shook his head. “I could feel my heart drop. It felt like I had truly lost a piece of me when she said those words. And not just a small piece,” Levi grabbed your hand and laced his fingers into yours, squeezing your hand tightly. “It was like she ripped my heart right out of my chest.”

“I’m sorry Levi,” you whispered to him. Sitting up slightly to look at him, you smiled. “I’m still here,” you said, bringing his hand to your chest as you copied what he had done a few moments ago. “I’m alive too. And I promise you I’m not going anywhere any time soon.” You shook your head as you told him, “I will never leave you, Levi.” You then began to recite a few sentences from one of your notes to him. “These words I’m about to write are words I want you to take to heart. Your very existence brings me joy, Captain, and I want you to know that for as long as I live, you’ll forever have someone standing by your side no matter what.”

You could see the tears that he was previously trying to keep in as they streamed down his face. He smiled at you softly before asking, “What did I do to deserve someone as wonderful as you?” Laughing you leaned in closer to him. “I was about to ask you the same question.” His eyes darted down to your lips before looking back up at you. Clearing his throat he then sat up before brushing the hair out of your face. With his surprisingly soft fingers, Levi began tracing your face and along your jawline before kissing your forehead.

He then made a comment about you both needing rest and how you weren’t allowed to sleep anywhere else aside from his room “In case you need anything”. You laughed as you stood up behind the short man, fingers still laced together as he led you both to his bed.

—-

The next day was spent relaxing and Hange frequently checking on how you were doing. If one can even relax with her popping her head in every five minutes. These were Levi’s thoughts exactly, because around Hange’s twenty-sixth visit today, he ordered her out of the room immediately and proceeded to exile her for the rest of the day. Hange whined as Levi pushed her out of the room. You on the other hand just sat there laughing at the scene in front of you. Looking back at you, Levi let out a small “Tch,” before closing the door behind him and locking it.

“What are you laughing at, brat?” Still giggling you covered your mouth and shook your head. “Nothing Sir.” He narrowed his eyes at you as you let out a small snort. “You just exiled Hange from our room,” you said as you finally began to calm down from your fit of laughter. The meds you had been taking for the pain made you a little loopy at times. One of those times being now. Most everything could make you laugh when you were in this state of mind.

With a bored expression, Levi shook his head before turning around and walking back to his desk. The amount of paperwork he had to do was ridiculous. Just as he was sitting down, you called to him. “Leeeeviiii,” He pinched the brim of his nose before sighing. “What.” Ignoring his moody tone, you giggled. ‘Hange must’ve upped the dosage of her medication,’ Levi thought to himself. 'She’s being extra loopy today.’

When you didn’t answer, he decided to just go back to doing his paperwork. But after only a few minutes, you called out to him once more. “Leeeviiii,” It wasn’t your fault or anything, but Levi’s patience had been wearing thin today. “(Y/N) what the hell do you want?” You snorted again. “Oooh, someone’s more grumpy than usual.” He rolled his eyes once before standing up to walk to you.

“And someone is being more annoying than usual.” He stated once he was standing in front of you. You put on a faux pout and spoke in a sad tone, “I thought you loved me,” Levi shook his head at you before sitting beside you. “You’re an idiot,” He said, causing you to make your pout look more sad. “That’s not going to work on me, (Y/N).” You huffed at him and lifted the white fluffy comforter off of you before jumping onto his lap.

You found this amusing, but Levi, on the other hand, was flustered as fuck. With a blush on his face he managed to stutter out a quiet, “W-What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Grabbing both sides of his face you shrugged, “I don’t know...What do you want me to do?” You asked in a suggestive tone. Almost immediately Levi grabbed your hips to move you off of him. He didn’t do the best job at getting himself away from you though, because once he set you down, you decided to pull him down with you.

“(Y/N).” He said in a warning tone. “Whaaaat?” You whined back while pulling on him even more. His face lowered down to yours as he spoke again, “I don’t want to do anything with you while you’re like…this.” You pouted once more before asking, “Not even a kiss?” Levi looked up and sighed before directing his attention back to you. “Fine. One kiss, nothing more.” He then leaned down and pressed his lips against yours softly. Pulling away he smiled at you. It wasn’t easy to spot though, because the second it was on his face, it was gone.

“Satisfied?” He asked. “Hmmm..Yes!” Placing a hand on your cheek Levi then brought his lips to your forehead. “I have to get back to work now, so try not to bother me okay?” You smiled at him before letting out a small giggle while saying, “Yes Sir!” “Try to get some sleep. It’s your last day on this medication, and as much as I care about you, I’d rather not have to babysit you all day.” As if on cue, you yawned before rolling yourself back under the comforter and made yourself comfortable. Levi shook his head before wishing you a good rest.

“Sleep well, (Y/N).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this is a good chapter or not but I promise I'm working on making this story better! Thank you for reading!


	16. "Five years from now"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""Where do you see yourself five years from now?" You asked him. "If we defeat the Titans, I mean. What do you see yourself doing? What do you want?"   
> Somewhat surprised at your question, Levi paused and took a moment to think. He hadn't been you to ask such a question. 'A life without titans?' He thought to himself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long, and I don't feel very confident with it at all so if it sucks I apologize!  
> I feel like a lot of it is filler stuff, but I still hope you guys enjoy it!

The next morning, you woke up with a splitting headache. Groaning you brought your hand up to your forehead as you sat up slowly. You furrowed your eyebrows before letting out a sigh. Just then, you heard a loud bang outside bedroom door along with yelling. 

"No, absolutely not." You heard Levi's muffled voice coming from the other room. "C'mon shorty!" "I said no Hange. She just got better, I'm not letting you drag her outside of the walls for something so stupid." Getting up, you walked to the door opening it quietly, your presence going unnoticed by both a very angry looking Levi and a pleading Hange.

"Well I need someone-" Levi interrupted her as he paced back and forth. "Find someone else," he said in a stern tone. Deciding now would be a good time to alert the two of your presence, you spoke softly in a groggy voice, "What's going on?" Both heads turned to look at you. "Shit," Levi walked to where you stood in the bedroom doorway. "Did we wake you?" He asked as he placed a hand on your arm. "Mmm, no," You shook your head, "This damn headache did."

Just then, Hange went to stand beside you. "So Levi and I were talking, and I was thinking-" His grip on your arm got a bit more firm as he spoke. "Dammit Hange, I said no!" You held up your hand while speaking, "Let her talk." You looked to Hange. "What is it?" You asked. "I was wanting you to go with me outside the walls to get a new Titan!" She exclaimed brightly. You raised your eyebrows and looked at Levi as he spoke. "She wants to use you as fucking bait, (Y/N). I'm not letting that happen."

Your eyebrows furrowed at his words. "Who said you were in charge of me?" Levi's mouth hung open slightly before he spoke again. "You just got better, I don't want you going out there when you're weaker than usual," He stated in a matter of fact tone. "And what would you do if I agreed to go?" You questioned him.

He scoffed before looking out the window. If you had any idea how much stress he was in, how much stress just talking about this was causing him, he knew you wouldn't even think about going. Speaking without thinking Levi then said, "Fine. Go." He pointed at you, "But don't come crying to me when you get hurt out there." You raised your eyebrows before directing all of your attention towards the man in front of you.

"Listen here, Captain. I just woke up, and I have the worlds worst fucking headache. Not once did I say I was going, so don't give me fucking attitude when I don't deserve it. I'm not in the mood to deal with a pissy Levi, so you need to take a couple steps back and breathe." Levi's eyes widened momentarily before he sighed. He knew you were right. But you still had no idea just how much stress he was in at the moment. Especially around this time of the year.

You turned to Hange. "I'm sorry Hange, but I really don't feel like going. I'm sure you'll be able to find someone else. Maybe Armin?" The woman looked at both you and Levi as she nodded her head once. "Right. Well, I'm gonna go!" Her thumb pointed towards the door before she turned to leave quickly. With the click of the door closing, you turned back around to face Levi.

The short man's face was grumpier than usual, and it put you off just a bit. For a moment there was silence as you both thought of what to say. His eyes glanced back up to you briefly as he studied your face. The furrow of your eyebrows reminded him of your headache. Turning around he lifted the pot of tea that was sat on his desk and began to pour two cups of tea.

You watched him, admiring the way his body moved. Walking silently, you made your way to stand behind Levi before slowly wrapping your arms around him. You paused for a moment when you felt him flinch, worried you might have done something wrong. Just before you were about to pull your arms away, you felt hands resting on top of your own. You rested your forehead against his back before whispering a small, "Hello." To which Levi replied with another soft, "Hello." Feeling his thumb rubbing over your hand, you sighed. 

"You know you can't be thinking like that, Levi." You started, "There will be future expeditions and while you may be my Captain, you also know that I'm in the Survey Corps for a reason." He took a sigh before turning to face you, your arms still wrapped around him. His face held a blank expression, but his eyes said everything. He shook his head as his hands lifted up to hold your face. "I know. I know that, (Y/N). I just..need to get myself together a bit. I already thought I'd lost you, I'd rather not go through that again any time soon." He looked away before speaking again, "I'd rather not go through that ever again."

"It could happen again, Levi. To either of us. To our friends," You shook your head, "We can't see into the future. All we can do is hope that it'll turn out okay for us in the end." Levi stayed silent as you spoke, brushing the hair out of your face gently. "Where do you see yourself five years from now?" You asked him. "If we defeat the Titans, I mean. What do you see yourself doing? What do you want?" 

Somewhat surprised at your question, Levi paused and took a moment to think. He hadn't been you to ask such a question. 'A life without titans?' He thought to himself. He brought his arms down and pulled you off of him. Lacing your fingers together, Levi noticed the size difference between your hands. Yours were so tiny compared to his. He lifted his head to look at you. "I want to own a small tea shop," he admitted. "Have my own home." You smiled, "That's good! Those are wonderful things to look forward to." 

He started to fiddle with your fingers as he continued to speak. "A wife to come home to," He said in a hopeful tone. "Maybe even a child." Your heartbeat sped up at his confession. You began to stutter, heat rushing to your face. Noticing this, he chuckled. "Who said I was talking about you, brat?" He asked in a teasing tone. "Who else would be able to love you as much as I do?" You retorted back. Now it was Levi's turn to feel flustered. He still wasn't used to hearing you say things like that, and he didn't know what to do when you did say such things. 

But he agreed, "No one else understands me like you do." The moment he said that his face scrunched up. You laughed at him, your smile beaming. "What the hell are you doing to me?" He asked. Attempting to stifle your laughter, you then said, "Whatever do you mean?" Levi glared at you. "You have me saying things I never thought I'd say." Shrugging your shoulders you continued to smile at him. "I never thought I'd be able to trust someone with my heart as I do with you," you confessed to him. "But hey, there's a first time for everything."

"There's a first time for everything," he repeated your words. His hands then let go of your own and moved to your waist. "I can think of a lot of firsts I'd like to share with you," he whispered. Your face instantly turned the brightest red hue Levi had ever seen."Y-You what?" Laughing as he pulled you closer, he said, "I didn't mean that, (Y/N)." 'Although I wouldn't mind sharing that with you as well.' He thought to himself.

"Pervert." Levi teased you. Slapping his shoulder you whined, "Shut up! I-I wasn't thinking of...that." You emphasized on 'that'. Levi stared at you for a moment as he smiled, entertained by how flustered you were. Just then, he remembered the tea that was sat behind him. He turned slightly, grabbing both teacups before handing you one. "Peppermint tea," He said, "It should help with that headache of yours." You smiled, taking the cup from his hand. "Thank you."

 

The two of you spent the morning together, Levi catching you up on things you had missed while you were in the coma. You even went back and read the last few chapters of your book over again, passing the book back and forth as you each read the chapters to the other. Things seemed to be getting better for the main characters, and you couldn't help but hope for the same thing. 

\-------

Later that day, you had parted your ways with Levi. You were required to check up with Hange every now and then. As you got closer to her office, you heard clattering followed by an amusing "Ah shit," from Hange. Raising your hand you knocked on her door before calling out, "Everything okay in there Hange?" "Ah, haha yeah it's all good! Come in, come in!" You shook your head and laughed as you opened the door. Walking in, you immediately understood why Levi never came to visit Hange in her office. It looked like a titan had been in the room.

Looking at the woman standing by her desk you smiled. 'Knowing Hange, this is most likely 'clean' for her.' You thought to yourself. 'She probably knows exactly where everything is.' "So (Y/N). What brings you to my lovely establishment?" Hange asked. "Just here for a checkup." She nodded her head before turning around to take out a chair for you to sit on. Where said chair came from, you had no idea.

"Sit." She ordered. You did as she said and sat patiently as she made sure you were still doing okay. After a few minutes, she began to write a couple things down before looking up at you. "Everything seems to be doing just fine, (Y/N)!" You nodded, "Good." Suddenly, Hange gasped causing you to jump in your seat. "What is it?" You asked extremely concerned, worried something was wrong with your health. 

 

"(Y/N) do you know what day it is?" You let out a huff of air before scolding the woman in front of you. "Don't do that! You scared me." The look on her face was one of excitement and joy. "(Y/N)...It's Christmas!" She exclaimed brightly. Your eyes widened at her statement. You hadn't even noticed what day it was, let alone plan for it at all. 'Shit! I haven't gotten gifts for anyone,' You thought to yourself.

"Yes! And you wanna know what else is today?" She asked you. A confused expression was plastered on your face as you tilted your head slightly. "What?" She leaned in close before whispering as if it were some huge secret, "It's Levi's birthday." As she pulled back, you nearly yelled, "What?! It's his birthday? Why didn't he say anything?" Hange held up a finger as she looked at you. "He doesn't like it, I guess. Never celebrates it." She shrugged.

You stood up and immediately made your way to your room after saying a short goodbye to Hange. You already knew what you wanted to give him for Christmas, but now you had no idea what to give him for his birthday as well. Once you reached your room, you turned the doorknob and suddenly bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" You heard a sweet voice call out. Backing up a bit, you looked to the girl in front of you. Grabbing her shoulders to steady her, you apologized as well. "It's okay Krista, I'm in a rush and wasn't looking, not your fault."

The small blonde raised an eyebrow. "In a hurry?" She asked before giggling. "Did you forget that it was Christmas too?" You laughed as you nodded your head. "Yeah, I've been pretty out of it lately. I didn't even notice what day it was." Krista moved out of the doorway to let you into the room. "You were in a coma for quite a while, at least you have a good reason for not remembering!" Krista's tone was playful, but you could hear the stress behind it. 

"You know what," you said catching her attention. "Why don't we go into town together?" You suggested. "I still need to get gifts for everyone and I'm guessing the same goes for you." Her eyes lit up at your idea. "That's a great idea (Y/N)! Let's get our things together and be on our way!" "Oh, and don't forget your coat." You reminded her, remembering how cold the air was when Levi opened the window in his room earlier.

The two of you finished gathering your things and made sure to get the money you had been saving up for this kind of occasion. You looked in the mirror to see how your appearance had been doing. 'Oh gross,' you thought to yourself before grabbing the hairbrush that was next to you. After brushing your hair swiftly, you then attempted to get the dark bags under your eyes to go away, failing of course. 'Good enough.' You turned to face Krista, smiling. "Ready to go?"

\-----

What was meant to be a trip into town for gifts ended up being a trip into town for gifts, food, and small decorations. Both you and Krista huffed, completely out of breath as you came to a halt at the front doors. Dropping your bags softly, you put your hands on your knees as you attempted to catch your breath.  
-  
Levi had been in the middle of his paperwork when he decided to take a break. Standing up he made his way to the window in his room. The sky was covered in shades of pink, orange, and even a bit of purple. But the beautiful colors of the sky wasn't what had caught the mans attention. Looking down he saw two girls with quite a lot of bags in their arms. With a closer look, Levi realized you had been one of the said girls. 'What the hell is she doing?' He thought to himself as his eyebrows furrowed.

Watching you stand back up, Levi laughed at your attempt to pick up all of your bags at once. You stumbled, nearly falling on your ass if it weren't for Krista catching you by the arm. You stood up straight thanking the girl next to you. You looked happy, Levi had noticed. Even from this far he could see how genuine your smile was. Deciding he had taken a long enough break, Levi turned around going back to his desk where the piles of paperwork were waiting for him.  
-  
"You good?" Krista asked as she laughed. You smiled brightly, "Yeah yeah, I'm good." Lifting the last bag you had set on the ground, you both continued on your way. Luckily for you, Commander Erwin had been standing outside talking to another man in a similar uniform. At the sound of footsteps, both men turned their heads. "Hello, gentlemen!" You greeted them. "(Y/N), Krista," He gestured to the bags you held in your hands. "What is all of this?" He asked. "Oh! Well, it's Christmas, Sir, so Krista and I decided to go out and grab a few things for tonight." 'A few things?' He thought, amused. With a smile, he then moved to the side. "Well then, allow me to get the door for you."

Both you and Krista thanked your Commander before quickly darting towards the dining hall. You had planned on setting everything up there. Once you set all of your bags down, you then shrugged off your coat, setting it to the side. "Alright, where do we start?" Krista asked you. You looked around the room for a moment. "Ah let's see," you began mumbling to yourself.

Just then, a loud slam of the doors opening behind you made you jump. Turning to see what the cause of the loud noise was, you then saw Hange who was currently dragging in a tree behind her. When she noticed you she smiled. "Hello!" You raised your eyebrows. "Hi Hange!" Looking back at Krista you both laughed. "I knew it was a good idea to get tree decorations! Thank you Squad Leader Hange!" Krista exclaimed excitedly. "Where do you want this bad boy?" Laughing once again you then pointed to the corner of the dining hall. "Right over there should be fine. Are you gonna help us put things up?" "Of course!"

Suddenly you remembered the gifts you had bought. You rushed to the table where said gifts were hiding in the bags, deciding it would be a good idea to cover them up with your coat. Krista and Hange continued on with the conversation they were currently having. Something about decorating Eren in his titan form with the decorations you had bought. 'Okay,' you pulled your hair back and put it up so it wouldn't get in your face while you were working.

Hange then called out to you. "Hey (Y/N), you think you could go get the cook to start working on the food?" You nodded your head. "Sure thing." You gathered all of the food with you and made your way into the kitchen to set it down before leaving to find the cook.

\--- 

You had been going back and forth between your kitchen duties, helping with the decorations, and wrapping gifts, but you didn't mind all the work. You wanted everything to be perfect for everyone tonight. "You go on and help them with the tree, dear," The cook said as he stood next to you. "I can handle the rest from here." You smiled at him. "Feel free to join us tonight." With his own warm smile, he then nodded. "Of course, dear. I'd love to." 

Taking off your apron you then went back to the dining hall. The absence of Krista had you asking Hange where she went. Her head popped out from behind the tree as she told you she had sent Krista to round everyone up. "Ah, okay." You had become nervous for some reason, worried that everyone wouldn't like the food, or decorations, even their gifts you had gotten them. 

Noticing your anxiousness, Hange stood up and dusted herself off before walking to you. Putting a hand on your shoulder, she gave you a reassuring smile. "They're all gonna love it, (Y/N)." Taking a deep breath, you attempted to calm your nerves. You smiled at Hange. "Thanks for helping out," You said gratefully. Just then, the sound of chattering and doors opening had you turning your head.

And then silence. A momentary silence followed by gasps and smiles at all of the decorations. Especially the tree. As people came piling in the doors, you smiled and walked up to your friends. "Surprise!" You shouted happily. "Oh my god (Y/N), did you do all of this?!" Sasha asked, drooling as she watched the cook bring out the food. "With some help," You smiled at Krista. 

"(Y/N), Krista, this is amazing!" Armin said, complimenting the decorations. The room was covered in red, green, and gold. It was beautiful. You thanked him before announcing something that made everyone in the room even more excited than they already were. "We also got gifts for everyone," You said, gesturing to all of the wrapped boxes under the tree. With wide eyes, they all rushed to the tree. 

"When can we open them?" Jean asked in an excited tone. You then turned to face the rest of the room before raising your voice. "Hello everyone!" You smiled brightly. "If you would please make a line to get your food right over here," You pointed to the table that held an enormous amount of food, "After we are done eating, there will be one gift for each of you to open!" The room then filled with happy chatter as people stood in line to get their food. 

Once everyone was seated, you looked around the room for a certain Captain who you had been dying to see. He stood across the room, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall, watching you. When your eyes met, you smiled before rushing over to him. "Hi," You greeted him. While his face was as stoic as usual, it softened at the sight of you and how happy you were.

He placed a hand on your head before greeting you back. "Hello, brat." He looked around the room once before looking back at you. "It looks nice." You glanced around the room yourself and smiled. "Thank you, Levi." You put your hand over his on your head and brought it down to your cheek. He looked up at everyone in the room, deciding whether or not it'd be safe to place a soft kiss on your forehead. Coming to the conclusion that it wouldn't hurt anything, he leaned down quickly and did just that. Your face flushed with bright hues of pink.

Bringing his hand away from you as he cleared his throat he gestured to the food. "We should probably get something before Braus eats it all." You turned your head to see Sasha already going back for seconds. You laughed as you agreed with him. "Yeah, we probably should. Come on!" Making your way to the food you breathed in, the smell making your mouth water. 

Both you and Levi sat at the large table with all of your friends, laughter echoing throughout the room at something Commander Erwin had said. You heard two pops behind you, turning to see what had caused the noise. There stood Hange, two large bottles of champagne in her hands. "Time to loosen up ladies and gents!" You shook your head at her excitement for the alcohol.   
-  
About three glasses of champagne later, you were already giggly, your face now holding a permanent blush due to your drink. Levi sat beside you, elbow on the table as he rested his face against his fist. He watched you as you interacted with everyone. You were such a kind and genuine person, especially to do something like this for the entire Survey Corps. 'What the hell did I do to deserve her?' Levi thought to himself as he stared at you.

Feeling eyes on you, you looked up from your plate. It was Levi who had been looking you. Normally, you wouldn't get this flustered by his stare, but for some reason you were. Your face began to flush with bright hues of red that you couldn't hide. Noticing this, Levi raised his eyebrow as if challenging you. Suddenly you had a feeling of dejavu. 'We've done this before,' You thought to yourself. Levi had yet to avert his eyes, daring you to look away and end the eye contact you were both holding. But you refused. He tilted his head to the left slightly before smiling. 

"What?" You questioned him as you smiled back. He then mouthed the words 'I love you'. Your heart was already racing due to your intoxication, and if his goal was to make you entirely flustered from head to toe, he was doing a damn good job. Laughing nervously you mouthed the words back before covering your face with your hands. 'Why am I so nervous?' Sighing, you lifted your head and glanced at Levi. 

Your mind then went to his birthday gift you had gotten him. It was a one in a million chance for something like that to just fall in your lap, but you weren't going to pass up the opportunity of being able to give him something like that. The brush of Levi's fingers trailing up and down your leg seemed to calm your nerves. You had been bouncing your leg for the last five minutes without even noticing.

Just then, you heard Hange's voice call out, "Time to open presents!" Immediately everyone jumped up and rushed towards the tree. You stood up with Levi and went to sit with everyone around the tree. Smiling you clapped your hands together once. "Okay! Listen up, everyone! I'm gonna hand out your presents now, so when I call your name just raise your hand so I can pass it to you." They all let out a cheerful 'Okay!' ad you went to pick up the first box. "Feel free to open them once you get them!" You told your friends.

'Alright, let's see...' Lifting up a box wrapped in red, you called out the first name of many. "Mikasa!" Next came a green box. "Armin, this one's for you," You told the boy as you handed the box to Connie so he could pass it down to him. Krista sat next to you so she could help pass out gifts with you. "Ymir!" She called out, "I got this one for you!" Smiling, Krista handed Ymir a small red box.

Soon, almost everyone's name had been called out, and people were now showing off what they had gotten. 'They all seem happy with what they got,' You thought to yourself. 'That's good.' Looking down at the box in your hand you fiddled with the bow that sat on the top. Hearing shuffling from beside you, you looked over to see Levi sitting down beside you. Your nerves instantly came back when you saw him looking at the box in your hand. His name was written on it, so he obviously knew it was for him.

He raised his eyebrows at you. "What's in the box?" He asked curiously. "O-Oh, uh...Here, open it." You stuttered over your words as you handed the box to him. Watching him opening it made you anxious. Not because of the gift that was in the box, but because of the birthday gift you were going to give him after he opened his Christmas gift.

You watched as his hand reached into the box before pulling out a brand new teacup, with a gold lining around the bottom. It was fancy, but not too fancy, so you figured he would like it. Judging by the small smile on his face, it would seem that he did. "Your other teacup is chipped," You started, "You don't have to get rid of it or anything, but I thought you'd like to have a new one." 

He chuckled softly when he looked up at you. "Do I want to know how much this cost you?" He asked while smiling. You laughed at his question, "Don't worry, it wasn't too much." You then watched him set the teacup back in the box before putting said box to the side. "Thank you," He said as he looked back to you. "I appreciate it, (Y/N)." You smiled and scratched the back of your neck.

"I uh..I have one more thing for you, Levi," You admitted. His eyebrows furrowed as you took a deep breath in, reaching for an envelope you had put under the tree. "You're nervous." He stated. You laughed, "Yeah, a bit." Handing over the envelope, you then whispered, "Happy birthday, Levi." His eyes widened slightly as he stared at you. "How did you know?" He asked you quietly. Your eyes glanced towards Hange. Levi's eyes followed before he nodded his head and mumbled, "Of course, shitty glasses."

He looked at you once more before opening the envelope he held in his hands. Pulling out two pieces of paper, he read the top one first.

'Hello my dearest Levi,  
Today we're not only celebrating a holiday where we get to spend time with friends and family. We are also celebrating you. Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell anyone it's your birthday. I'll keep that between us (And Hange). Now, I'm not sure how you'll react to this gift, but I do hope it'll be a positive reaction. I'll always do whatever I can to keep you happy, so that's why when this opportunity fell into my hands, I couldn't just pass it up. But before you see what I got you, I'm gonna write out some cheesy shit, so be prepared!  
We've been...together? For a while now. I don't know what you consider our relationship, but I do hope you view it the same way I do. I also hope I don't scare you off by telling you all of this. You mean more to me than you will ever know, Levi. I am so grateful to have you in my life, and I don't know how I ever got so lucky as to find someone like you. I have a feeling you don't appreciate yourself as much as you should, so from now on, I'll also try my hardest to make you realize how wonderful you truly are.  
Love is a very strong word, and believe me when I say I'd never use that word loosely. When I tell you that I love you, please take that to heart. It's a bit hard for me to say it for some reason. Part of me is afraid to give myself to you like this. I have some trust issues because of my past, but...I trust you. Completely. Hell, I even trust you with my life. It's a grim thought, but if I die one day, I want you to know that I died fighting for a future that I want us to have together. And if I do die, I want you to keep fighting and living for that future. I have faith in us and in humanity. I really do believe that we'll defeat the titans one day.   
This morning you told me some of the things you'd like to have in the future.  
That's why I got you this gift in confidence.   
I love you Levi Ackerman.   
Happy birthday.  
-(Y/N)'

Setting the note aside, Levi then looked over the other piece of paper. His eyes widened once he realized what it was that he was reading. You had bought him a place to open his tea shop. Not only that, but there was a living space above the shop. His eyes looked up to you in shock before looking back down. "(Y-Y/N)...How much did this cost you?" Smiling at him you replied, "Not nearly as much as you probably think, my love." 

The drinks you had earlier were finally dissolving away your nerves, and now all you felt was happiness. Suddenly you felt hands on both sides of your face, and soft lips pressing against your own. Your eyes went wide for a moment before you closed them, melting into the warm kiss. Luckily for you, most people weren't looking in your direction, but across the room sat a shocked Hange, Erwin, and Mike. "What is he doing?" "He's kissing her Erwin," Hange said with a wide grin on her face. "But why?" Hange looked to the tall man beside her before laughing. "Why do you think?"

Once Levi finally pulled away, you were both out of breath. Levi's face was now also bright hues of pink and red, just like yours. His eyes looked into yours before darting back down to your lips. Absentmindedly licking his own, bringing your attention to his mouth as he did so. Standing up, Levi grabbed your hand along with his gifts from you before he pulled you with him. 

"W-Where are we going?" You asked him, still somewhat out of breath. As you walked out of the dining hall and into the halls, he kept quiet. His heart was pounding in his chest as he thought about you. About how much he loved you. About how he wanted to show you just how much he loved you. Not slowing his pace he looked back at you as he spoke,

"Our room. Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate your support so so much! I've been super busy lately, but I'm happy I finally got a new chapter out, even if it isn't amazing. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!<3


	17. Be my...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The only future I see is one with you in it. I couldn’t imagine my life with anyone else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I totally just realized the cliffhanger I left you all on and am now slowly coming to the realization that I have to write smut...Probably not my forte, but let's see how this goes my friends. ALSO I am so sorry if this chapter makes you cringe. Given the main topic of this chapter, I had a difficult time actually finishing it and trying to make it okay.

Recap of last chapter: "W-Where are we going?" You asked him, still somewhat out of breath. As you walked out of the dining hall and into the halls, he kept quiet. His heart was pounding in his chest as he thought about you. About how much he loved you. About how he wanted to show you just how much he loved you. Not slowing his pace he looked back at you as he spoke,

"Our room. Now."

\----------

Heavy breathing and fast heartbeats filled the room as Levi closed the door, pushing you back against it gently. His hand brushed against your waist as he moved to lock the door before bringing it back to rest on your hip. His eyes locked on yours briefly before he looked down, a blush now covering his face. Slowly, he dipped his head down to the crook of your neck and began leaving soft kisses upon your skin. With his other hand, he reached up to grab the other side of your neck. His lips moved higher and higher until he finally reached your jaw. Kissing it once more, he then lifted his head to look at you.

And god did you look beautiful. Your eyes were closed, mouth hung open slightly, and your face was a light hue of pink. You were obviously very flustered by his previous actions. He lifted his other hand from your hip to hold your face gently. You opened your eyes slowly as you let out a breath you didn't know you had been holding in. His eyes looked into yours for any hint of fear, non-consent, hell he was even looking for any hint of disgust in your eyes. But he found none. The only two things he did see, however, were obvious lust, but more so, love.

You bit your lip as you raised your hand to brush the stray hairs out of his face. His forehead was covered in a thin layer of sweat, and you could already see the worry his features held. As you brushed your fingers through his hair, you watched as he closed his eyes and sighed. Your hand moved to the back of his neck as you leaned in, placing your lips on his softly. The kiss started out slow but eventually turned into a more heated and passionate one.

The two of you began removing articles of clothing one by one as you made your way to the very inviting bed across the room. First was shoes, obviously. Followed by the dress you were wearing. He let it fall to the floor. Then was his shirt, causing your lips to part briefly. His eyes looked down at you lovingly as he watched your attempts to unbutton it quickly. Laughing, he then moved your hands out of the way before unbuttoning the white shirt completely.

You watched as he discarded his shirt to the side. The look in his eyes was one that you hadn't seen him make before. At least not one he would've let you see before tonight. Sure, you'd seen him look at you with adoration and love before. But it was never this much love. And lust. A lot of lust. You watched as he bit his lip, his eyes giving your body a once over. Just then, you realized you were stood in front of Levi in only your bra and panties. Your nerves were now back full force.

Your face burned in embarrassment and nervousness as he walked closer to you. With each step he took, your heart beat faster. Once he was standing in front of you, he took your hands in his and placed them against his chest. The two of you were standing so close you could feel the heat radiating off his body. You then moved your hands down slowly to the waistband of his pants. Looking up at his face you raised your eyebrows. He gave you a small nod for reassurance, letting you know that it was okay for you to continue your actions.

Once his pants were off, he kicked them away before taking hold of your wrist, leading you to the bed. He turned you both around and pushed you down gently as he climbed on top of you, the bed sinking slightly at the weight of your bodies. His left hand made it's way to your thigh as he began tracing his fingers over your skin, barely touching you, as he placed his right hand beside your head. It was as if he was afraid to hurt you.

Thoughts of all the bad things he had done in his life flashed through his mind briefly. Many reasons as to why you shouldn't trust yourself to someone like him. Why he didn't deserve someone like you. You noticed his hesitance. Tilting your head to the side, you whispered to him, "What is it?" Hearing your voice brought him out of all of his negative thoughts. Blinking a few times, he then looked at you. Placing his hand firmly on your thigh, he began running his fingers up and down your skin.

Levi has never been one for doing such things with anyone at all. In fact, he's never been intimate with anyone before now. He barely even had time to relieve himself, so he certainly had no reason to do it with another actual person. But now he had you.

"I could ask myself a million times what I did to deserve you," He started quietly, looking down. "What I did to make you love me..to make you want me." His eyes darted back to yours as he continued. "I could ask myself these questions and more, over a million times," Laughing softly he then smiled, "But I'll never find the answer." His eyes glanced down to your body underneath him once more. "God you're beautiful," he said before he looked to your lips.

"I love you, Levi." You whispered to him in a small voice. The feeling of his hands on your body as his hand moved closer to in between your thighs made it feel like you were on fire. You heard his breath hitch in his throat as he closed his eyes, pausing momentarily. "Say it again," he said before continuing with his actions. You smiled softly as you placed your hand on his face. "I love you, Levi. I've loved you for so long, and I'm never going to stop loving you," He opened his eyes to look at you again. "I trust you implicitly," You told him. "With everything I have. My life, my heart..a-and with the rest of what comes with that." Your nerves were really starting to take hold of you now.

"I want this, Levi. I want you...All of you." Immediately after those words of confirmation left your mouth, Levi pressed his lips against yours hastily. As his hands traveled over your body, you let out a small moan. His hands left you feeling hot. Taking his time touching you, Levi admired how soft your skin was. How your hair felt between his fingers. The feeling of your lips against his.

The thought of pleasuring you is the only thing going through his mind. He wanted to make you feel more than good. Euphoric, even. He wanted to show you just how much he loved you. Levi was never good at showing his love for you through words, so he thought, 'What is the most intimate, romantic way I can show her how I'm feeling in this very moment?'. The first thing that came to mind was exactly what he was about to do. Give himself to you entirely. Hell, you already had his heart in your hands, what else was there left to lose?

As your lips brushed against each other, his tongue glided over your bottom lip before biting down on it softly. You let out the moan you were holding in as you wrapped your arms around his neck. Your fingers threaded through his hair until you tugged on it, wanting to see what Levi's reaction would be. When a satisfied groan sounded from above you, you decided it was a positive reaction.

Pulling away from the heated kiss, Levi lifted you up just enough to undo your bra before tossing it to the side, not caring about the trail of clothes on the floor. He then left a trail of kisses from your chest, down to the hemline of your panties. His hot breath hit your skin, causing you to shiver in anticipation. Finally pulling them down, followed by his own underwear, Levi sits back a bit to admire you.

Looking quite flustered, Levi ran his fingers through his hair before breathing out a small, "Fuck.." Climbing above you once more, he leaned down to kiss you. "Are you sure you want to do this, (Y/N)?" He whispered against your lips. You opened your eyes to look into his. "More than sure, Levi." He let out a shuddered breath before nodding his head as he took hold of your hips.

At that, he slowly pushed himself inside of you. Both you and Levi immediately moaned out the others name. After a few moments, Levi's thrusts became faster and more even. Neither of you could care less about anyone hearing your current activities. You were letting out small cries of pleasure, ones that sounded so damn beautiful to Levi. His hands slid down to grip your hips, groaning with every thrust.

All of the pent up sexual tension he had been feeling was finally being relieved. You as well. In that moment as he filled you up, you felt yourself inching closer and closer to euphoria. Every emotion you both held for each other, all of the love that Levi had been so desperately trying to give you, was finally out in the open. You ran your hand up his chest, throwing your head back on the soft pillow underneath you.

Levi was touching every part of you that he could. He wanted to feel all of you. Leaning down, he put one hand behind your back while leaning on the other. He left kisses all over your chest, and up to your collar bones. Moving up a bit higher, he started to suck gently on your neck, causing you to moan out his name.

Leaving small purple-ish bruises on your neck, he then dragged his lips to your jaw before whispering in your ear, "If you keep making such lewd noises," He placed one kiss right underneath your ear, "I don't know how much longer I'll be able to go." You let out a gasp as he leaned back, pulling on your hips as he thrust into you. He guided your legs around his waist, giving him a better opportunity to push himself even deeper.

You both let out small moans, whether it be words of your love for each other, the others name, or even just cursing. But every noise you made led Levi closer and closer to his climax. With wide eyes, you looked up at him as you spoke, "Faster Levi.. please.." With your request, Levi's pace sped up. It was now your turn to come even closer to your climax. As he pushed himself in again, Levi leaned over and began whispering sweet nothings into your ear.

Panting became faster, his thrusts sloppier and uneven. The pleasure was overwhelming as a hot sensation began forming in the pit of your stomach. Your back arched as you came, nails dragging down his back. Levi's climax followed soon after. You both were coming down from your euphoric high when Levi fell limp on top of you. Letting out breathy giggles as you tried to catch your breath, you looked down at him.

He lifted his head slightly out of the crook of your neck to look up at you with glossed over eyes. You smiled and brushed your fingers through his now damp hair. Letting out a final huff of air, Levi sat up and moved to get off the bed. "Let me go get something to clean you up with," He whispered before placing a soft kiss on your flushed cheek. You watched as he walked to the bathroom. The room was silent aside from the now running water coming from the bathroom.

Just then, you heard the water stop and saw Levi walking back to you with a wet washcloth. He sat beside you and started to clean you up himself. Once he was satisfied with his work, he threw the washcloth into the dirty clothes basket in the corner of his room. He stood up once more to pick up the rest of the now dirty clothes that were scattered around the floor.

As he was doing this, you had moved yourself under the fluffy comforter due to the chilly night air. You smiled at him when he walked back to you. "Move over a bit," He said. Doing as he said you slid yourself over to make room for him. You lifted up the comforter for him to climb under and once he had made himself comfortable, he turned his head to look at you.

You stared at each other in silence, neither of you looking away. Levi smiled softly as he pulled you onto his bare chest. You put your head down and listened to the sound of his heart beating. Sighing, you then closed your eyes. Levi began tracing his fingers along your back, drawing random shapes as he went. Everything felt so calm in that moment for both you and Levi. Contentment, love, and happiness filled the air.

When Levi looked down at you, there were three things he noticed. One was how messy your hair currently was. Another was the small movements your body made as you breathed. And the last was how beautiful you looked illuminated by the moonlight that was shining in through the window. Just then, he heard your soft voice break the silence. "I love you."

Suddenly, Levi felt himself start to choke up as tears brimmed his eyes. You felt him shake as he held you even closer to him. This caused immediate worry for you, making you lift your head to look up at him. "What's wrong?" You asked him in a concerned tone. He shook his head and smiled. "Nothing," He said, "I'm just," Levi began to choke on his words. "I'm just so fucking happy." You laughed softly and brought a hand up to his cheek to wipe away his tears.

"I love you," You heard him whisper. The emotions in his voice were prominent as he said those words. Your heart flipped in your chest, bringing a small smile to your face. His eyes stayed glued on you as he continued to speak. "You're so beautiful, (Y/N)..every single inch of you. Inside and out," Levi let out a laugh.

"Dear Maria, I hope we make it through all of this Titan bullshit." You smiled up at him happily before asking, "And why is that?" Just then, Levi sat up to grab something from the bedside table. He then adjusted his position so he could be face to face with you. He put his hand on your cheek before he brushed his fingers through your hair gently. In his other hand, he held a small white box.

Noticing you eyeing it, he took a deep breath before speaking, "I needed an excuse to go out to the shops to buy this. I figured, with it being Christmas and all, this would be the perfect opportunity for me to finally get it. I've been thinking about this for a while now, and I've been saving up as well," He let out a nervous breath before continuing, "I don't know how much longer either of us have left to live. Given the circumstances of the world we live in and how dangerous it is, I-I just wanted to.."

Fumbling over his words, Levi was becoming more nervous to see your reaction when he was finished. “(Y/N)...I love you. I know I'm shit at putting my feelings into words, so just wait until I'm done talking to say anything, okay?" You nodded your head once. He sighed and continued, "I'm not going to say it was love at first sight, because it wasn't. I thought you were beautiful, yes, but I didn't immediately fall in love with you. Honestly, I have no idea when the exact moment was that I fell in love with you."

You were starting to become nervous, not knowing what he was going on about. "But I did. I fell in love with you, and there's nothing that could ever change that. You are so strong, and that's one of the things I admire about you. You're a fucking idiot sometimes, but your cleaning skills usually make up for that. And the way you make tea..I love that too. I love the sound of your voice when you read to me. I love how genuinely kind you are to everyone around you. You make sure everyone else is okay before tending to your own problems, and you're so amazing for that."

As he spoke, your eyes began to tear up, and his did as well. "Do you remember the night you confessed your feelings to me?" You nodded and he laughed. "You have no idea how happy I felt when you said those words. I never thought I'd be able to fall in love. Hell, I never even considered falling in love until I found you. Bringing you into my squad was one of the best decisions I've ever made in my life. And hopefully, this will be another one of those good decisions I'll ever make," He paused a moment and looked back up into your eyes.

"Like I said, I'm shit at words, and I wish I could explain all of this better but I don't really know how. To put it simply, I love you. You mean everything to me, and I don't know what I'd do without you. (Y/N)..I want to spend the rest of my life with you. However long that may be. If we get passed all this Titan bullshit, I want to open a tea shop together, and live above it. You can decorate it however you want, we can have home cooked meals every night, be with each other all the time,"

You both were now almost full on crying as he continued, "The only future I see is one with you in it. I couldn't imagine my life with anyone else. And...And maybe one day, w-we could even-" Levi let out a shaky breath. "Maybe one day we could even have children. But only when there's no more Titans left. I want our children to live in a safe, happy world without Titans. And you would be such an amazing mother," He laughed.

"I-I just.." Finally lifting up the small box, Levi smiled nervously as he opened it, "Be my wife?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at smut so this just kinda turned into fluffy smut oops. Hope you enjoyed!<3


	18. Mrs. Ackerman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap of last chapter: “Like I said, I’m shit at words, and I wish I could explain all of this better but I don’t really know how. To put it simply, I love you. You mean everything to me, and I don’t know what I’d do without you. (Y/N)..I want to spend the rest of my life with you. However long that may be. If we get passed all this Titan bullshit, I want to open a tea shop together, and live above it. You can decorate it however you want, we can have home cooked meals every night, be with each other all the time,”
> 
> You both were now almost full on crying as he continued, “The only future I see is one with you in it. I couldn’t imagine my life with anyone else. And…And maybe one day, w-we could even-” Levi let out a shaky breath. “Maybe one day we could even have children. But only when there’s no more Titans left. I want our children to live in a safe, happy world without Titans. And you would be such an amazing mother,” He laughed.
> 
> “I-I just..” Finally lifting up the small box, Levi smiled nervously as he opened it, “Be my wife?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all, I AM SO SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU GUYS ON THIS CLIFFHANGER! I didn't mean to be gone for so long. Work has been keeping me insanely busy and now I'm sick. I hope this chapter is good and fluffy enough to make up for my absence. It's a bit short, but I just wanted to get it out there so I hope you don't mind.

You sat there in silence for what felt like hours just staring at the man in front of you. Holding an engagement ring in his hand, he watched you, waiting patiently for your answer. His smile got more nervous the longer you both sat there, and the only noise that could be heard was your breathing. Your eyes moved to the very expensive looking ring in his hand before looking back up at him.

"Levi, I-" Tears brimmed your eyes as you laughed. Levi tilted his head as his eyebrows furrowed. "What's so funny?" He asked with a nervous tone in his voice. Your smile grew as you giggled. Bringing your hand to his face, you began rubbing his cheek softly with your thumb. You shook your head, "For a man who is typically very confident in his decisions, you look like your about to shit yourself, my love." He opened his mouth as if he was about to talk, but said nothing as he shook his head. 

You watched him fiddle with the box in his hand. Bringing your voice down to a whisper, you pulled him closer to you. "Ask me again." Levi smiled at your request and leaned his forehead onto yours before he spoke, "Marry me, (Y/N)." You laughed as you moved your hand onto his. "Always so straight forward, Captain." He took the ring out of the small box and tossed the box to the side. A wave of nerves hit you out of no where as Levi grabbed your hand. 

The look on his face was serious as he whispered softly, "I asked your father for his blessing." You raised your eyebrows slightly as you looked at him in shock. "Y-You what?" He rubbed your hand gently, giving your ring finger the most attention. "Do you want to know what he said?" Tears fell down your cheeks as you nodded your head. He stopped his movements as his finger touched yours. 

"Do you know why we put rings on this finger, (Y/N)?" He asked before lifting your hand up. As you shook your head he continued. "It is believed that the vein in this finger," He turned your hand over and ran his finger up your arm as he spoke, "is connected to one's heart." He moved his hand to your chest, resting it over your heart. "And because of this belief, we call this vein the vena amoris." Bringing his hand back down to yours, he then slid the ring gently onto your finger. 

"Apparently it means 'vein of love'." Levi lifted his head up to look at you. You had tears running down your face while your right hand covered your mouth in an attempt to keep yourself quiet. Your lips were on his the second he looked up at you. The kiss was gentle, yet passionate. Once you pulled away you were nodding your head as you whispered, "Yes." Levi raised his eyebrows slightly. "Yes?" He asked while smiling. You smiled with him, both of you now crying out of pure happiness. "Yes Levi. I'll marry you," You giggled as the smile on his face grew.

"Well then, you wouldn't mind joining me in a trip to the kitchen, would you Mrs. Ackerman?" He asked, "I'd love to have a fresh cup of tea made by my lovely wife." Levi smiled at you as he sat up fully. Your face flushed with heat as you smiled back at him. "I would love to join you." You watched as he stood, gathering new clothes for the two of you to wear. Tossing your clothes to you, he also gave you one of his clean shirts to wear. 

You both got dressed and as you were sliding on your shoes, Levi's hand was put in front of your face. There on his ring finger sat a wedding band. You looked up at him as you stood up. "I figured it'd make you feel better if I had one, so I got it when I bought yours." You grinned and took a hold of his hand, inspecting the ring on his finger. "Shall we get going?" You asked. "I'd love to go for a walk after our tea, if that's possible." Levi smiled as he made his way to the door. "Anything for you." He smiled before opening the door, taking your hand in his as you made your way to the kitchen for some late night tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so much for waiting patiently for me to update. Thank you for reading. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> Side note: Reader's father still lives in the Underground City, so for Levi to ask for his blessing, he had to go find him by himself. It took him a while but when he bumped into a tiny old man, he soon figured out that he was Reader's father. "I'm so sorry young man, I must not have been looking where I was going." "It's alright. Be more careful, Sir." "Oh my, you're in the Survey Corps?" (He saw Levi's cape) "I am." "My daughter was brought up there some time ago to help fight those Titan things, tell me, you wouldn't happen to know how she's doing would you?" "What is her name?" "Oh well her name is (Y/N) (L/N)."   
> After this, Levi tells him how you're doing and then explains to your father his current situation and how he wants to marry you etc. It was a super cute interaction and if you want me to actually include that full scene just let me know!


	19. A Father's Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Reader's father still lives in the Underground City, so for Levi to ask for his blessing, he had to go find him by himself. It took him a while but when he bumped into a tiny old man, he soon figured out that he was Reader's father. "I'm so sorry young man, I must not have been looking where I was going!" "It's alright. Be more careful, Sir." "Oh my, you're in the Survey Corps?" (He saw Levi's cape) "I am." "My daughter was brought up there some time ago to help fight those Titan things, tell me, you wouldn't happen to know how she's doing would you?" "What is her name?" "Oh well her name is (Y/N) (L/N)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Dianasaurus94! Comments like yours are what keeps me motivated, and you leave such encouraging comments on each of my chapters!   
> I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter. It's a lot shorter than what my chapters usually are, but I wanted to at least get something out while I was feeling well enough to write. Depression has been kicking my ass, and work is keeping me so busy/stressed, so I hope you guys can understand why my updates aren't on a frequent schedule! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you guys enjoy this cute chapter!

Levi's eyes widen slightly before he smiles to himself. "Sir," He began as he looked over to a small shop in front of them. "Would you like to get a cup of tea with me? I believe we have some things to talk about." The little old man's eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Nothing is wrong," Levi reassured him. "There's just a couple things I'd like to ask you about." The old man nodded his head as Levi led them into the shop.

After ordering their tea, the two men sat down in a booth together and began their conversation. "You said your daughter's name was (Y/N) (L/N)?" Levi asked. Nodding his head excitedly the old man said, "Yes! Do you know her? Is she doing well?" Taking a deep breath, Levi then looked at the man sat in front of him nervously, though, the old man couldn't sense said nerves.

"My name is Levi Ackerman, and I'm in love with your daughter. I came down here to find you and ask for your blessing." Levi said bluntly. The little old man's eyes went wide when he said this. "Y-You want to marry my daughter?" He asked. Levi nodded his head in affirmation. "And you came all the way down here, just to get my blessing?" Nodding once again, Levi said, "Yes, Sir. I thought it would only be right to ask you before proposing. She talks so fondly of you, and when I found out that you were still alive, I wanted to ask you first."

His hands felt sweaty as he reached into his pocket before nervously pulling out a small box. He opened the box and held it out, presenting a very expensive diamond ring to the old man. "Y-You're going to give her this?" The old man said while pointing to the ring. "Yes, Sir." The biggest smile then spread across his face as he lit up with glee. "My young man, you must really love my daughter quite a lot to get her something so-" "Expensive?" The old man nodded. "It was worth every penny, Sir."

"I plan on making your daughter as happy as possible, and I promise to protect her with my life." Levi began with a look of love in his eyes. "I'm shit at expressing my emotions, yet she still puts up with me. Why? I'm not sure, but I'm glad she does. Your daughter makes me feel like I'm the luckiest man in the world. When I'm with her, all of the negative feelings I have seem to just disappear. She makes me so happy, and I'm going to love her until the day I die. I don't know how she did it," Levi laughed fondly, "But she managed to make me fall for her. Marrying her is the one thing I am completely sure about. I won't ever regret asking her to be my wife, and I hope you'll allow me the opportunity to do so."

Levi felt like he was about to burst, his nerves putting him on edge. 'I know I'm probably not worthy of her,' He thought to himself as he waited for the old man's answer. 'But please give me your blessing.' After what felt like hours to Levi, the old man's face lit up once more. "Yes!" 

"Yes?" The old man nodded while beaming. "Yes, dear boy! I give you my blessing. But you'd better keep her happy," He said as he pointed at Levi. "She's lost too much, and if what you're saying is true, she must love you quite a lot as well. Keep my daughter happy and safe, please." He smiled as he watched the old man take a sip of his tea. "Of course, Sir." Levi lifted his cup to his lips before taking a sip himself. But what the old man said next had him choking on his tea. 

"I do expect a grandchild, though. The two of you would make the most beautiful children!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love u guys<3


	20. NOT AN NEW CHAPTER!

Hey guys! This isn't a new chapter, but I just wanted to let you guys know what's been going on and stuff. I've been going through a lot in life right now and I got really really depressed, which has made me lose all motivation to write or do anything. In all honesty, I still am, but I really wanna come back to this story, because I love it so much and I know you guys love it to. So I just wanted to let you guys know that I will be writing the next chapter for Two Halves of a Heart very soon! And I hope you guys can look forward to it and enjoy it once it is posted. Thank you so much for all the kind comments and support for this story, I love you all so much.<3


	21. Late Night Tea & Thoughts of Your Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small Recap: "Well then, you wouldn't mind joining me in a trip to the kitchen, would you Mrs. Ackerman?" He asked, "I'd love to have a fresh cup of tea made by my lovely wife." Levi smiled at you as he sat up fully. Your face flushed with heat as you smiled back at him. "I would love to join you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I feel like a terrible author for not updating. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I have so much going on in life right now, but I've finally had time to sit down and write again! Thank you all for the encouragement and kind words, it means more to me than you'll ever know.  
> This chapter is kinda just filler, so it's not that great.

As you and Levi made your way to the kitchen, you couldn't stop staring at the ring on your finger. 'How long has he been saving up for this?' You thought to yourself. Glancing up at your now husband, you smiled at him gently. His eyes then darted down to look at you. Squeezing your hand, Levi smiled back. Laughing softly, you looked back to the ring on your finger and whispered, "Mrs. Ackerman.."

"I like the sound of that. Has a nice ring to it," Levi smiled at you as you finally reached the kitchen. The two of you worked in comfortable silence together as you made the tea. You stood still for a moment as you zoned out. You almost didn't hear Levi calling out to you. 

"Hey Brat," He wrapped his arms around your waist from behind, resting his chin on your shoulder. "What's on your mind?" He asked. "Hmm? Oh, just..life I suppose." Lacing your hands together he then asked, "What about it?" You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. 

"It's so...short. In a world without Titans, people wouldn't feel rushed to live their lives. We have such a limited time to find what we want in this life. At least, what we want that life can give us." 

Pausing briefly, you turned to face him. "And I just so happened to find the one thing in life I never even knew I wanted." Levi smiled contently as he spoke, "Oh? And what exactly is this thing you talk about?" Lifting a hand you brushed the stray ebony hairs out of his face before resting it on his cheek. 

"Well, his name is Levi Ackerman." You smiled as you placed your forehead against his. "Hm, is that so? Tell me more about this 'Levi Ackerman' you speak of." Laughing, you wrapped your arms around his neck as you spoke highly of the man you held in your arms. 

"He's so amazing. He's strong, admirable, brave..loving and kind-hearted," Your voice got softer as you spoke. "And he's the man I love the most in this world. I don't know how he did it, but he managed to sneak his way into my heart without me even realizing it. I really do love him so much."

"Hmm...I suppose Iove you too, (Y/N)." He smiled as he brought his soft lips to yours in a gentle but passionate kiss. But before the kiss could escalate, Levi pulled away. "But I also love tea, so we'll have to save this kiss for another time."

You laughed, shaking your head as you watched him walk his way around you to finish making the tea. "You sure are quite the romantic, Captain." You heard him chuckle as you brought out two teacups, setting them down beside Levi. He then poured your tea and led you to the table closest to you. Sitting down, you heard Levi sigh. 

 

"What is it?" You asked in a concerned tone. He lifted his eyes away from his tea to look at you. "You don't think I did this too soon, do you?" Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion, not sure what he was talking about at first. It then hit you, he was talking about proposing to you. "Of course not, Levi. Things in life will always have to happen fast. We could die any day, so it's better now than never, right?"

He nodded in agreement but didn't say anything. Deciding to give him a bit more encouragement, you then added, "Levi Ackerman, you've made me the happiest woman alive. I'm so lucky to have you. You mean so much more to me than you will ever know, and I love you so much. I plan on staying by your side no matter what. Always remember that."

"I love you. It still scares me, how you can make me feel this way without even trying," He began, "I've never felt these feelings before. They're annoying, but...I think I like them." Scratching the back of his neck, Levi sighed once more and laughed nervously. "I'm so bad with words when it comes to this kind of thing." He said, shaking his head at himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rusty on writing right now, so if this is bad and not what you were wanting out of a new chapter, please forgive me. Actually, I know this chapter is probably really bad and I really don't like this chapter...But I still hope someone likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys want to see in the future and constructive criticism is very much welcome!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
